Red Night, Black Moon
by noumkin
Summary: Bleach/Hellsing Crossover. Kurosaki Ichigo lost his family in an unfortunate incident and suddenly disappeared from Karakura Town. After 10 years, he returns with a new name and identity. How does Soul Society and his friends react to this?
1. Prologue

**Updated on February 25th. This chapter is beta-ed by Kurosakini. Thank you very much for your hard work.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Black Moon-Prologue**

The clock tower rang; leaving an imprint on the surrounding area. The ringing of the clock bell signified that it was evening at the Nara International Airport where it was busy as usual. People from all ages, race, and backgrounds come and go. Some waiting for arrivals, some going for check-ins, and some are just coming in from the arrival door. Among these people, are a man and a woman walking out from the arrival door. They head straight to the taxis lining outside.

The man is wearing a white suit, equipped with a black shirt and a red tie. His left hand occupied in dragging along two cases. The cases arranged one atop of the other, with the larger one at the bottom. The case on top looked like a violin case. He holds a cell phone in the other hand with a long black jacket neatly tucked in his arm. The silver cross pinned on his tie dangles silently as he walks. He has tanned skin, although rather pale. His blue sunglasses hide his amber eyes. However, one feature that makes him quite distinctive is his messy, shoulder-length, orange hair. His orange locks is somehow able to hide the three-striped scar on his right eye, the scars are even more hidden under the protected blue shades. He himself is focused on his cell phone, typing something.

Beside him, is a woman wearing an all-black attire, save for the white tie. She is dragging a case, similar to the man's, while holding a silver suitcase in the other. She has waist-length snow white hair, matching with her cream-colored skin, her sapphire eyes hidden beneath black sunglasses. Her body is comparable to a model's, and the black suit she wears simply makes her body shape more obvious, although in a rather masculine way.

"_Saphira, where are we heading now?" _the man asks the woman in thick British accent without ever taking his eyes off the cell phone. The woman takes out a small note from inside her jacket and hands it over to the man.

The man simply glances over the paper for a second, before taking a second look. His amber eyes somehow deepened, as if trying to remember something. At the same time, they arrive at the entrance of the airport, stopping in their track. The man regains his previous uncaring look, somehow unable to find anything wrong with that town's name.

They start walking again, only to arrive at one of the taxis lined up outside the entrance. Saphira knocks the taxi's window, startling the taxi driver sleeping at the front seat. The driver had immediately jolted up from his sleeping state, looks around confused, before realizing the white-haired woman and the orange-haired guy standing outside his taxi.

'_Customers.'_ his mind quickly processed. He immediately got out of his taxi to help carry the two people's luggage. While he is stuffing their bags into the taxi's trunk, he makes a quick evaluation of his latest passengers.

'_Foreigners,' _he thought. Though the orange-haired man looks Japanese, he especially looks like a yakuza with the orange hair, blue shades, and '_is that scars on his right eye? What happened to that guy?'_ The taxi driver however shrugged that thought off quickly. _'It's bad thinking bad things about your customers'. _Luckily he had polished his English, having to be tortured daily by his daughter who is an English teacher at a primary school. "You drive a taxi at an international airport, what will you do if you get foreigners as your passengers? Speak English!" is what his daughter always said. _'Thank you so much Mikan, your continuous torture in trying to pound English into this old, rotten head of your old man will paid off today!' _he mused to himself, without realizing the white-haired woman is smiling at him, somehow aware of what he was thinking.

When the taxi driver finishes putting the bags into the taxi's trunk, he heads into the driver's seat, igniting the car to life. When the car was ready, he glanced at his passengers, asking them the normal question, with his recently perfected English.

"_Where are you going, sir, mada-"_

"_Miss. Just miss,"_ the orange-haired man corrected the driver with his thick British accent. His interruption caused the taxi driver to flinch, but the driver quickly regained his composure. The woman however remained silent.

"_Yes, sorry sir, miss. So where are you heading?" _

The orange-haired man simply glances out the window. The rain had just begun to fall.

"_Karakura town."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, the day goes on normally, even if it's raining, excluding a rather hot chase between a hollow and a petite female shinigami.

"Hold it!" the shinigami yelled at the hollow. But the hollow keeps on running, flying actually. Of course, what kind of hollow wouldn't run away from a shinigami? Ah yes, there's one; arrancars, only the arrancars. They're very strong ones at that. But they're pretty much extinct after the fall of Las Noches.

The hollow still speeding was ready to outrun the shinigami and lose her. But the female enchanted a spell at the last minute,

"Bakudo #61, Rikujōkōrō_!_" and immobilizes the hollow completely.

The hollow tries to release itself with no avail, while the shinigami approaches it.

"You're so persistent. I had to waste a lot of reiryoku, to using that spell just to hold you off. Thanks a lot," the shinigami complains while cutting the hollow in two, killing it. She is sheathing her zanpakuto while another shinigami shunpo-ed towards her.

"That's it?" asked the red-haired shinigami.

"Yep, that's it. Let's go back, Renji. I'm tired chasing around these hollows. Why would they bother sending two vice-captains to chase a herd of hollows anyway? It's been 10 years since the capture of Aizen. There's not even a glimpse of arrancars showing up now," the female shinigami starts rambling.

"Well, you're right, Rukia. But still, the Captain-Commander said that this is a precaution to avoid further unwanted situations, and he's the boss, we simply have to follow," Renji replies, even though he knows that answer will simply annoys Rukia more.

Rukia says nothing, opens the Senkaimon and steps in. Watching her, Renji simply sighs and steps into the gate too.

_She has changed so much, ever since he disappeared 10 years ago. Just where the hell did that guy go to?_ He sighed even harder when they both reach Soul Society.


	2. The Arrival

**Updated on February 25th. Beta-ed by Kurosakini.**

**I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

The taxi moved swiftly despite the heavy rain. Along the way, the orange-haired man simply watched the scenery outside, although the fast-moving car caused the view to blur. He reminisces back what he had gone through before riding the plane to Japan.

Two days ago, somewhere in London:

_It was night. He was in his room reading Hamlet when suddenly he heard the door being knocked._

_'A mission?' he thought. When he opened the door there revealed a blond petite woman standing in front of his room._

_The woman had shoulder-length, a bit spiky at the end, blond hair. She was wearing a rather tight yellow army uniform, revealing her busty feature, which made her look cuter, sexier. She had a joyful smile plastered on her very pale, yet perfect face. Any normal man would have drooled over her looks, but the owner of the room she knocked didn't show any sort of reaction towards her._

"_Yes?" He asked._

"_Get ready. Sir Integra calls for you," she replied with a bit of exciting tone._

"_Sure. Wait a minute," he then closed the door leaving the blond outside. A few minutes later, he opened the door, and instead of wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of a long-sleeved white t-shirt with white pants, he was now wearing a black leather jacket, with a navy undershirt, black jeans and soldier boots. His leather jacket was imbedded with an insignia patch on the jacket, which was similar to the blonds'. On the insignia, wrote '_Hellsing. We are mission from God'.

"_Let's go,"_

"_Ladies first," he gestured the woman. She giggled at that._

"_Where's Charlie?"_

"_He's in the kitchen, preparing Sir Integra's tea,"_

"_Oh," he simply replied. By then, they had arrived at a huge wooden double-door. She knocked, and a voice replied from inside._

"_This is Commander Seras Victoria. Isaac, uh, I mean, Captain Hellsing is here with me," the woman threw an apologetic look at the man. He simply smiled, forgiving her mistake._

"_Come in," the voice replied._

_They both entered the extremely spacious room. While at the other end of the room, opposite of the huge wooden doors was a large oak desk and chair, fitting each other along with a bookshelf beside them. The large window at the back, allowed the full moon outside to shine in on the rather dark room, giving it an eerie feeling. On the chair sat a platinum blond woman, looking at around 40's, wearing a dark green suit, making her look masculine. She wore round-shaped glasses over her icy blue eye; the other eye is hidden under an eye patch, making her look very intimidating despite her age and beautiful tanned face. On her desk was a name plaque with 'Sir Integra Hellsing' imbedded in it._

_Beside her was a man in red. He was very tall, around seven feet, and was wearing something so out of era. He wore a blood red trench coat, a big fedora hat of similar color sat atop his head, along with a red cravat hanging neatly on his jet-black suit, and pure white undershirt. He wore a pair of white gloves, which was marked with some sort of occult symbol on both gloves. He also wore orange-tinted wire sunglasses, hiding his eyes from view. His sunglasses were the only thing that showed his presence, as his face was totally hidden in the dark, even more under his fedora hat. However, his sinister aura could be felt from the door. He was standing very near to the woman; however the woman simply ignored him._

_Captain Hellsing saluted Sir Integra and spoke up first._

"_Do you need anything, sir?"_

"_Yes, I have a mission for you," by then, the door was knocked again, revealing a blond butler, carrying a tray of tea for Integra._

"_Thank you, Charlie," she took a sip of her tea before continuing,_

"_You are to fly to Japan for an undercover mission,"_

"_Undercover?" Well, that's rare._

"_Yes, there were rumors saying that the remnants of the Nazis from the last London War are trying to revive their faction in one of the towns there. One of my connections has confirmed vampire sightings there, however unable to confirm whether they are Nazis or not. Therefore, your task are to go there and confirm whether these rumors are true or not,"_

"_And if they're true?"_

_The man in red, for the first time spoke, "Simple, destroy them." He somehow showed a liking to this idea._

"_Silence, Alucard," the older woman hissed, seeming pissed at his interference._

"_I'm sorry, my master," from the sound of his tone, he seemed to take pleasure in her frustration._

"_Like he said, if it's confirmed, you are to search and destroy their base. Eliminate them completely from this earth," her voice was full of venom at this._

"_However, like I said before, you are going to hide your identity to avoid them noticing our presence at the area. You are going there as a university student who are studying arts, and you're not going alone," she then push a button on the phone that sat on her desk, a small female voice answered._

"_Yes, mother?"_

"_Bring Saphira here, Mikaela,"_

_A few minutes later, the large wooden door was knocked and a girl, aged around 12, accompanied by a big, snow-white wolf entered the room. The wolf trotted happily towards the captain, trying to gain his attention. He petted the wolf lovingly before facing Sir Integra back._

"_You are to bring Saphira along as support."_

"_Eeeeeehhh, Saphira's leaving?" the little girl seems shocked._

"_Yes Mikaela-dear, she's going on a mission with your brother," she replied her daughter with a softer, motherly tone, with contrast with her tone before._

"_Brother too? How long?"_

"_Who knows? Maybe a few months, depends on the situation." the girl pouted._

"_Don't worry, my dear, daddy shall play with you when your brother and the she-wolf are not around," Alucard tried to console the little girl._

"_You sure, daddy? Then don't suddenly disappear into thin air like you always do. You always cheat too, especially when we play hide-and-seek,"_

"_Mikaela dear, it is not disappearing into thin air, it is called being anywhere and nowhere, and I am a vampire, so it's not surprising that I know what you think and know where you hide, since I could smell you. And you are terrible at hiding too."_

"_Don't care. Cheater,"_

"_Am not,"_

"_You are,"_

"_Am not,"_

"_You are,"_

"_Am not," A vein popped on Integra's forehead, annoyed by the childish argument between a six century old vampire and a 12-year-old girl. _

"_Enough the both of you! Stop teasing our daughter, Alucard. And you, young lady, you have school tomorrow, go to sleep," _

"_But, mother-"_

"_Mikaela Caroline Wingates Hellsing, go to sleep,"_

"_But-"_

"_Now."_

_Mikaela replied her mother with a 'hmph' and walk out of the room, dragging Seras along after wishing everyone, including the white wolf – Saphira - goodnight. Integra sighed at this and threw a glare at the standing man in red beside her._

"_You spoilt her too much, Alucard. You know she's going to inherit this organization, don't treat her like any other teenage girls of her age out there."_

"_Well, aren't you spoiling her too, Integra? It's not like I am completely at fault here. You're just too busy handling the organization and those old people in the council. You simply give her everything she wants: cosmetics, laptop, and toys. And the one who keeps her company is Police Girl. That's why she has that sort of attitude. Even you acted like that when you were her age," he countered while glaring at her. His sunglasses suddenly disappeared, showing his fiery red eyes. He also removed his huge hat, revealing his wild, jet-black hair. _

"_No, I am not,"_

"_Yes you are"_

"_Am not,"_

"_You are,"_

"_Am not,"_

"_You are," she growled at him. He growled back, though Alucard look more like a feral beast, with his white, sharp fangs showing._

_They both somehow were engaged in a glaring contest for a few minutes. Sparks were actually seen between the icy blue eyes and the fiery red eyes. The scene looked very comical when two supposedly-grown adults doing this. The orange-haired man tried hard not to laugh before he broke them off._

"_Um, excuse me? What about my mission?" his lips twitching, one hand painfully clutching at his abdomen, trying to hold his laughter. Even Charlie the butler smiled at this._

"_Ah yes, your mission," his mother blushed a little bit before return to her 'work-mode'. Alucard chuckled watching her reaction._

"_I win,"_

"_Yeah right," she took a Cuban cigar from her drawer, which Charlie lit up. She took a satisfying amount of nicotine into her system, before continuing her speech,_

"_As I said before, you are going there as an Arts student in my friend's university. Everything has been prepared. You are to bring along your violin. Your name will go according to your official records here. This means, you will go by the name Isaac Tierra Michaelis Hellsing. Is this okay with you?"Her face softened at this._

"_Of course mother," he gave her a reassuring smile._

"_Great. Everything else you need, such as a passport, plane ticket, and destination will be given to you tomorrow, rest well tonight. You will depart tomorrow morning," with that he saluted, wished her goodnight, and went back to his room with Saphira._

"_You think he will accept this? We are sending him back to the place he dreaded the most." she sound worried._

"_Don't worry, Integra. It's been 10 years already. I don't think he would remember that place anymore. He's the one that chose to 'bury' his own past. We've never asked him to do that. Even so, I'll keep him under my watch, if you want to, my master,"_

"_Yes, do that. We simply can't let him break himself any further. He's a human, he needs a life."_

"_His life is here, my master. He BELONGS here." and with that, Alucard disappeared into the darkness._

"_I hope that too," and with that she continued drinking her already cold tea, while watching Charlie walked out of the large office._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Present time:

'_Isaac_. _Isaac_.' He hears someone calling him through his head. He opens his eyes and sees Saphira trying to wake him up by tugging his sleeve. He smiles at her while taking a look around. It seems that he has fallen asleep inside the taxi and they have arrived at their destination. Saphira has given the driver the address when he fell asleep. The driver is unloading their luggage while she wakes him.

They have arrived at their destination. It's a huge complex with several buildings connected with each other. The buildings are colorful, causing the place to look very cheerful. A name plaque entitles 'Karakura University' hanging proudly at the main gate. Isaac sees the taxi off after Saphira pays the taxi driver their travel fare. He then looked at the evening sky. The rain has stopped.


	3. Interesting Woman

**Chapter 3 : Interesting Woman**

**A/N : Hello again. First of all, to willi890, thank you so much for your review. I appreciate your advice but I think I'll try to do it myself. There are few reasons for my decision, like incoming major exam, and I'm not really good at asking favors. Since I'll be more than likely to put a hold in writing this fic due to exam, I'll try to update as fast as I can. At least before the ideas disappear from my head.**

**For the OOC-ness, like I said before, are necessary for future chapters, Rukia's and Ichigo's at least.(Do remember that Isaac is Ichigo, I simply 'bleach' him, but the reasons for that will be mentioned later). Forgive me if Integra and Alucard are also a bit OOC. Alucard is just teasing her and she fell for it, people just become more sensitive when they age.**

**Ah yeah, I speed up Alucard's awakening, by the way, to match with Ichigo's time line. I don't know how he do that though, I think he simply dropped a nuclear bomb inside his head and kills any survivor with Jackal and Cassull. And Integra has a daughter, technology these days. How Ichigo become Integra's son will mentioned in this chapter. I also change and twist some facts from Hellsing and Bleach to make sure the relation between them is obvious and believable, for me at least.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : **I. Own. Nothing. But. The. OCs. And. The. Story.

Only few people can be seen walking around the main hall due to the rain that's just stopped and the time which was already late evening. Both Isaac and Saphira made their way to the reception counter. Two female receptionists, both look like they're in late twenties, were at the counter, chatting with each other.

"_Um, excuse me_," Isaac tried to gain their attention. And he failed at that. They kept on chatting, topics mostly on shopping and clothes. He then tried speaking in Japanese, his native tongue. Still failing.

Seeing that they paid no attention, he tried something else. He knocked the counter, one time, two times, three times. Still no reaction. He knocked again, this time harder. They chat even louder, giggling too, but still oblivious to their surroundings. Are they deaf or something? He looked around the hall. He sees an old janitor mopping the floor. The janitor suddenly noticed being watched, looked back at Isaac. When he realizes what's wrong, he gave a look at Isaac, saying something like, _they are always like that._ Then how in the world can they become receptionists? Who in the world idiotic enough to hire a couple of slackers like this? This just annoyed the already in bad mood orange-haired man.

After a few minutes trying, and Isaac already reached his boiling point, he decided to just scare the hell out of the two ladies in front of him. He clenched his knuckles. He didn't care anymore. Realizing what he is about to do, Saphira quickly screamed into Isaac's mind to stop. But it's too late.

A sudden burst of suffocating pressure hit the university. A second later, a loud bang can be heard at the hall. Isaac had hit the reception counter so hard, leaving a huge crashing mark on it. Luckily that thing was not made of glass, it might have shattered to pieces already. The suffocating pressure was already gone. The two receptionists and the janitor looked at him in obvious shock, totally surprised with what he had just done.

"Done chatting? And here I thought both of you are deaf and blind. Now will you please get us the director, we are very tired waiting here," he said with obvious sarcasm and annoyance in every word. The two ladies quickly scrambled to their feet, running to get the director, completely forgotten about the phone on the reception desk. Isaac chuckled watching their reaction. Saphira can only sigh. _Really, he can act so childish sometimes, despite being a grown adult, just like his parents,_ she thought to herself.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _

The director, Mr. Arai, or George, as he called himself, was a thin man in his 50's. His tall is average, and he had white hair, _silver_ hair, he claims. He is a friend of Integra Hellsing and Isaac has seen him talking with his mother in one of the functions hold by the Queen. A very friendly person. He was one of the few people who were aware of Hellsing Organisation's real purpose as he is also the owner of the weapon company that supplied most of the Organisation's ammunitions, which was quite hard to believe due to his cheerful personality. Why would someone like him owns a university here, Isaac has no idea.

"I simply love this town and its people_._" Yeah, right.

"I have been informed by your mother that you are going to be a student is actually an honor to have someone from the Hellsing to further their studies here, in an unnamed university like Karakura Uni," Says someone who owns a university that ranked second best in Japan.

"Anyway, what course are both of you taking? I believe you won't take medics, you already have your Ph.D back in Oxford,"

"We will take Arts. Just a simple course because we have something else to focus on,"

"Oh, is this related to the recent missing cases?"

"What missing cases?"

"Didn't you watch the news? Oh yes, you just arrived. Of course you didn't know," he then took a newspaper from inside his desk drawer and handed it over to Isaac.

"Look at the main headline," Isaac flips open the Karakura Daily and reads the main headline with Saphira.

'**3 More People Missing : **Police Reached Dead End Yet Again'

"This is.._,"_

"The reason why both of you are here. I believe these are the work of vampires. I informed your mother about this and she chose to send you, Hellsing Organisation's third Trashman, and the only human among the three Trashmen who is also her only adopted son, Isaac Tierra Michaelis Hellsing. And this beautiful lady here is your partner-in-crime, who is also a werewolf, Miss Saphira Wolfsbane, isn't it?"

"You sure know a lot about us," Isaac raised his eyes to look at him.

"Of course, since I am also your mother's partner-in-crime, though not as obvious as your mother.I supplied her the weapons to kill, therefore I have my rights to know her activities, what she done to my precious toys," he smirked maliciously at this. Now that's the right face. Isaac smirked slightly before focusing his eyes back onto the newspaper.

"Anyway, at first I don't really pay any attention to this. However, recently, a few of my students have gone missing too, and somehow returned back with all having the same characteristics on them; pale face, as if sick, but extremely athletic. They avoid daylight, wearing hoods, and black sunglasses when going to classes. They also start to distance themselves from the other fellow students. However, the staffs are unable to check them as they are extremely good at avoiding my workers. But it's still obvious that these are-"

"Typical traits for newborn vampires." Isaac said without taking his eyes off the newspaper. He was fully aware of what this man is asking for. Looks like they have to do some side jobs as well. Isaac inwardly sighed.

"So now, how do you want us to handle these students of yours?" his voice is monotonous, shocking the old man slightly. It's as if he had always asking the same kind of question, certainly towards a lot of people. He must have done a lot of side jobs like this.

"Well, what do you think?" as if the old man in front of him doesn't know the answer for that question.

Isaac glanced up from the newspaper, raising an eyebrow. "Hm," is his only answer.

"So, how do we find them? You said that they're really good at hiding."

"Why do you think she sent both of you here then?" Isaac mentally slapped himself. How can he forget? Saphira is a werewolf and the Organization's one of the best trackers, second after the No-Life-King. And he himself is known as the 'silent assassin' for the same organization, labeled so because of the least amount of destruction he created when doing missions compared to the other two trashmen, mostly because he mainly uses a sword, and other kinds of weapons except big guns and anti-tank rifles. And he usually does it alone, which pretty much saved a lot of money for the organization, and paperworks for her mother to work on. Integra was exceptionally happy with that. And her happiness makes Isaac happy too.

He immediately realized that him pairing with Saphira will actually make this mission a lot smoother. He mentally slapped himself again. Damn, why hasn't he figured this out before? _Slowpoke. Shut up, _he mentally answered back. He could feel that Saphira was mentally grinning at him. He just sigh.

Finished reading, Isaac folds the newspaper neatly and put it back on the table in front of him. He then looked straight at the director, while crossing his legs and straightening his sitting posture, hands on hips. Except for his bright orange hair and white suit, he really looks a lot like Alucard.

"Fine, we shall eradicate this 'students' of yours, but you have to cover this thing yourself. We will not involved in any problems that might arise after that." the director nodded in agreement, "And we will also remain to stay here, after the job, to complete the mission originally assigned to us by our leader."

"But both of you still have to promise me one thing," Mr. Arai suddenly said.

"What is it?" Isaac asked him, confused.

"Both of you MUST finish your studies here, even after the mission ends. I hate it when my students leave their studies suspended, unfinished. Stay here until you get the degree. Understood?" the old man said with determination.

_He cares for his students' education deeply, a great man indeed, _Isaac thought while smiling.

"Okay, mission talk done. And now..." George pushed a button on the phone on his desk. At first, there's no response. But then, everyone in the room heard on the phone, something like someone running and stumbling, something crashed and someone scolding, perhaps to the one who make that crashing sound. There's also someone apologizing. After a while, a cute female voice answers.

"Yes, Arai-sensei?"

"Breaking something again?" The female voice replied with a 'tee-hee'. "Inoue-san, please come to my room, I have a task for you," and he cut off the line.

A few moments later, the office door was knocked and revealed a small orange-haired woman in her twenties. She has a cute face and a rather busty figure, her long orange hair was tied in a ponytail, making her look like a teenager. Her happy smile was like permanently plastered on her fair face. Happy aura was very much radiating off her. She was wearing casual clothes, bright pink short-sleeved shirt, and light yellow knee-length pants. She really reminded Isaac of Seras Victoria back in Hellsing Mansion, with the obvious difference was that she was a vampire, and the girl at the door was very much a human. _A virgin at that, Master will love this girl, S_aphira said. _Yeah, as his food._

But Isaac also noticed something off from that girl. Like there are other things, _spirits?_, inside her body. His ability in sensing supernatural things had grown a lot since the first time he obtained his spiritual powers, 10 years ago. He can sense someone with spiritual pressure around a mile radius, a lot farther when the person was someone he knew. Furthermore, he could also sense the amount of spirits, or souls contained in a person as he himself is living with two of such persons. And they were all vampires. But, he was not surprised when a human has more than one spirits inside them. He himself is an example. Including him, there are three souls, or consciousness living inside him. The other two are his carbon copy, Mikaela called him that, named Tierra, and Zangetsu, an old man who is also his sword's spirit. Or zanpakutou, as he claimed he is.

However, this girl's spirits are different from anything he has felt before. There are six of them, but none of them are swords, sorry, _zanpakutou,_ like Zangetsu, or evil spirits, a.k.a _Hollows,_ like Tierra. They are also not human souls, like Pip in Seras, or millions of unrecognizable souls trapped in Alucard. They're more likely fragments of her soul, like himself, but in different forms than him. Even their shapes are different. When these six are combined together, they formed something like a flower, so they are like flower petals when separated, like fairies. And each have different functions, based on the different reiatsus they have. One has offensive reiatsu, three have defensive reiatsu, while the last two have something like healing reiatsu. More like a complete set for a warrior, except that this girl is very much fragile-looking, he doubts that she uses the offensive one.

_If you can't accept deaths in front of you, never think about holding a gun, much else killing them using it. If you're afraid of killing someone or being killed, don't even dare to stand in the front lines. Before you end up killing yourself, I'll kill you beforehand. I shall never accept cowardice and suicides, _is what the No-Life-King, who is also his mentor and inofficial father said during his training with him in the early days of his involvement with this vampire issues, after being adopted into the Hellsing family 10 years ago. Mikaela was just two years old that time. Integra orders Alucard to train him to become a soldier, much to his pleasure.

Isaac actually realised that he himself had very good body reflexes, despite being born in a normal Japanese family, from what Alucard told him. He didn't remember anything about his life before that. He was 17 that time. Alucard said that his family had met terrible accident and were dead. His father however died in a separate incident. His mother died when he was little. Before his father died, he asked Sir Integra to take care of his family, who was remained to only Isaac as the other two died in the accident. Perhaps due to the trauma from the incident that affected him greatly, which Alucard explained as _you look even worse than a ghoul, _Isaac's mind somehow decided to remove and locked all his past memories entirely, from something as recent as the cause of the incident, to something as simple as his own name and birthplace. He 'bleached' or 'released' himself, as Pip called it through Seras, from his previous life, both identity and memories.

And he himself somehow forbidding his body and mind to remember them, though he doesn't know why. He becomes angry when someone tries to remind him of his past. He doesn't even want to hear anything about Japan during his earlier days in the mansion. He doesn't care to want to know about his lost family, even their names, saying that they are dead and won't bother him again. Life must go on, as his adopted mother said, supporting his decision. And he always, ALWAYS reminds everyone that he is a human, a full-fledged, living human being, as if he was once before not a human. And that attitude still remains, though not as obvious as before. And he knows why.

He has spiritual powers, like a Death Reaper, or _shinigami, _as Alucard said they call shinigamis, as their name, guide souls to the afterlife, giving balance to both the world of the living and the world of the dead. The shinigami's were stationed in a dimension called Soul Society. There are also evil spirits, also known as Hollows, that disrupt the delicate balance the shinigamis try to preserve. They also have their own dimension, a limbo space called Hueco Mundo. _But don't worry, Hell exists too, _he said with a smirk. Therefore, the shinigamis have to fight these hollows, using swords known as zanpakutous, that cut through souls. And Isaac realized that he have both things Alucard mentioned, which means he is really not a true human after all. But Isaac insists on that previous fact, saying that only humans can have both shinigami and hollow powers inside him, and Alucard agreed, saying that Man can be very creative in obtaining powers, giving them more chance to destroy Monsters, like himself.

Alucard also told him that more than a year before he came to Hellsing, a war erupted between the shinigamis and the hollows. There was another war too, two centuries ago, between the shinigamis and some group of humans with high spiritual pressure, called quincy or something, _humans are interesting, trying to fight the dead, but Hellsing fights the dead too, so there's no difference, _commented the No-Life-King. The humans lost, leaving only remnants of them, also in Japan, much to Isaac's dismay. For the more recent war, it was conducted by three traitor shinigamis, and some artificially evolved hollows, called arrancars. The shinigamis won however, though barely. Isaac asked Alucard how did he knows all about this, and he simply answers, _have a few shinigamis and hollows as your dinner, and there you got it._ And Integra knows nothing about this, so he pretty much very happy about it.

And then, another question arise to his fresh, innocent, previously brainwashed by himself 17-year-old mind. What about the vampires? Aren't they dead? If it's true, then the red-clad vampire that was talking to him shouldn't even be here. He should already in the afterlife, very much in Hell due to his fetish in staking millions of people on poles during his human life. And there would be no vampires in this world as he is the first of their kind. However, he simply answered with a grim face, _God had forgotten me._ But then, he explained his theory. He said that, including himself, the other vampires are pretty much alive, from a different point of view of the term itself. But the cause for that is anonymous to himself. For the shinigamis, 'death' are referred to as the separation of soul from the body, with the break of a link called the Chain of Fate, that linked both elements. That's where the Hollows or shinigamis came from, the broken chain. If the chain corroded by itself, or the soul filled with despair and sadness, the hollow will come out. The shinigamis are different. Only selected few can become shinigamis, they have a school for that, he said, and not all are strong.

However, when someone becomes a vampire or a ghoul, their soul's link to the body are not destroyed, but more like strengthened, or bind the soul to the body. The vampire's venom caused that, but only compatible to someone virgin and of different sex. Like a marriage link. The one who received the venom, the fledgelings, are to obey the source of venom, and their minds are like open books to their master. Those who are not compatible, will receive another side effect. They will be bound even stronger, to the point of losing their mind and personality entirely. Even their bodies are destroyed due to the incompatibility to the vampire's venom. These binds are connected back to venom source, the vampires. That's how the vampires control ghouls, since the only person with mind is the vampire. These souls are considered 'trapped' inside their dead body, unable to get out. And they are bound to this earth, living forever, but not immortal, drinking human blood as only the blood of their previous kind is capable of strengthening the chain bind of their soul by binding their victims' soul chain to themselves, when sucking directly from the victim, not through blood packs, strengthening themselves altogether, not that they know about the earlier part. They will not die when not drinking blood, only shriveled and dried, as the chains still bind their souls to the body, only weakened.

The chain however, can be broken in a few ways. Holy items, blessed silver, stake to the heart, and sunlight are few of the ways, but stronger vampires become immune to some of them, like him immune to direct sunlight. The chains of the other souls also protect the vampires from being released from their own body. And Isaac concluded that he has the MOST of the number chains bind-ed to him, due to his immunity to all of the ways to kill vampires mentioned before. Alucard however, wronged him by saying that he is now on a different level than the other vampires, including Seras.

During the London War, he had absorbed more than three million souls into himself, one of them is the Major's last trump card, Warrant Officer Schrodinger. The cat-boy has the ability of being anywhere and nowhere. This ability allows the boy to move through time and space, and keeping himself alive all the time, whether being shot to the head or mutilated alive, by maintaining his own, single consciousness. When he was inside Alucard, he however couldn't maintain that same consciousness and fell into oblivion, reduced to anything below one, which means inexistence, dragging along all the souls and Alucard himself. However, Alucard was saved by his last precaution, drinking Seras' blood to strenghtened his own soul. He then killed all the souls, excluding himself, and obtained the cat-boy's power. He also lost his chain of fate AND body AND soul in the process,leaving only his consciousness and power, making himself completely immortal.

Isaac, somehow understood the basic ideas only, asked again. How did he know? Alucard revealed that he was able to see spirits since he's human, and being a vampire caused his spiritual awareness to be more keen and and sensitive. He is also able not just touch other spirits, but also sucking their blood clean. Souls that have their blood sucked by vampires will have their will to exist taken away, turning them to Hollows. The same principles as the effect of vampire's venom to the living are applied similarly to the dead, but these can only be done by living vampires who possessed decent amount of spiritual pressure. The virgin and opposite sex souls will turn naturally into 'spirit vampires', or arrancars, as called by the shinigamis. These are the natural arrancars from a different aspect of arrancars, but still arrancars nonetheless. They are very low in number, as usually the spirits released from the living vampires become Hollows afterwards, some become normal plus souls, again the term used by the Death Reapers.

One last thing Alucard taught Isaac that night, is that to never associate himself with these afterlife individuals, as they are actually more troublesome than they seems to be. They have abundance of stupid, pathetic, unfair rules, just to please their side of opinion. Alucard was once being chased by the shinigamis, as they claimed him to be a 'threat' to the spiritual balance. He however, managed to escape. They also discarded some of their own kind just to please their own rules and understandings. They are evil, wretched, twisted souls that do everything for the sake of themselves.

He somehow take in his advice, or threat, and with the help of the other two spirits he released from their mental binds soon after, he managed to become what he is today. Hellsing Organization's silent killer, nicknamed '_wizard_' with his ability to chant spells, or kido as Alucard said the shinigamis call it. With that ability, he could shoot fireballs, destroying things to smithereens without having to carry around anti-tank rifles or two huge guns, and also other kind of binding and healing techniques. Makes his daily tasks much easier too. But still, deep inside, he promised himself to protect everyone he loves, his family and friends, including the No-Life-King, from any kind of danger, even if it costs him his own life. He even willing to destroy anything, especially the shinigamis, if they are to threaten his loved ones, and disturbing his missions. He WILL kill them.

Even so, Isaac concluded that this Inoue girl is not a threat to their mission, though he needs to stay alert if the girl sense anything. He can't risk someone he doesn't know(though he thinks he had seen her face somewhere before, before shrugging that idea off quickly) to know his activities, and got involved in it. Mother might become pissed off and decides to give her to Alucard as anniversary present, though he highly doubted that. But it will still annoys her to no end, which he hate too. Putting too much pressure to the old woman will increase her migraine, which will also increases her hard-to-remove smoking habit. His mother is a hardcore chain-smoker, although she doesn't smoke in front of her daughter, she doesn't mind smoking in front of the others, including him, her son and also the Organisation's doctor. She is also very stubborn. Last time he and Alucard ask her to stop smoking, she shoot Alucard with silver bullets, and threw an ashtray towards Isaac. Luckily she just missed him by a strand of hair, but the cigar residue in the ashtray got into his eyes, the not burning ones, of course. They had a fight soon after, and both sides didn't want to lose. Alucard was grounded to the basement for a week, and Isaac himself didn't talk to her mother for two days. It was a terrible day.

And somehow, the smoking habit had rubbed off on him, though not as terrible as his mother, but still the same, much to Tierra and Alucard's dismay. Isaac sure Zangetsu is angry too, but he didn't show reaction as much as Tierra, who shouted at him everytime he smokes. Because of that, he decides to just smoke when he got really stressed, or just bite the coffin nail, or cancer stick, as Alucard called that thing, without lighting it up.

"Ano, hello? Hellsing-san? Are you okay?" the Inoue girl's voice rings him back to reality. He just then realised that he is now out of the director's office, and now walking with Saphira and the girl, along with their bags, to who knows where.

"Uh, yes, I am. But where are we going?" Isaac asked, embarrassed of himself. _Idiot, don't suddenly walk into your inner thoughts, while blocking your mind entirely. It's hard for me to wake you up from your thoughts and to convince them that you're alright, since only you can hear me, _Saphira scolds him mentally. _Sorry,_ Isaac replies, giving her an apologetic look. _Fine, but don't put those mental ward without notice again, your mental ward is just so strong it deflected me easily. I can't help it, Tierra and Zangetsu prefer to keep any thought to ourselves, shared only when it is necessary. For safety reasons, they said. Hmph_, is Saphira's only answer.

"Oh, so you're really in your own world just then, just like what the director said when I met you back then. I was once like that too, but not as long as yours 'cause my friend managed to snap me out from there," still with the cheery voice. _Her aura of happiness is way out of ordinary_, even _more than Seras,_Isaac thought.

"Oh, I'm Orihime Inoue, by the way. Call me Inoue or Orihime. Nice to meet you," she turned to look at him, extending her hand, with a big smile on her face. Her big, brown eyes, matches her orange hair perfectly. Her face radiates with warmth of happiness. However, Isaac could still see a tinge of emptiness in her eyes. Like something had gone from her life. Someone she loved, perhaps?

"My name is Isaac Hellsing. You can call me Isaac, Miss Inoue," and he shakes her extended hand, adding his best gentleman smile.

"Oh, please, no formalities. Just call me Inoue, and she is Saphira, right?" she somehow flustered when Isaac calls her 'miss'. Must be the smile. "Okay, Inoue then," _**Interesting woman, **_Tierra suddenly commented. Isaac is surprised by the sudden comment, though he doesn't show it on his still smiling face.

_Oi! Where the hell have you been?_

_**Sleeping, King. What's wrong? Miss me? **_Isaac can feel his cat-like grin widening at the last question. He groaned mentally. Inoue is now speaking to Saphira, though Saphira replies her by sign language, and somehow decides to call him 'Isaac-kun' with the pronounciation ee-sak-kun.

_Nope. Just wondering. You've been sleeping since the last two days? Did you eat sleeping pills or something?_

_**What's wrong with sleeping for two days straight? It's not like I was doing anything. Even Zangetsu sleeps.**_

_He sleeps? Well that's rather unusual, isn't it? _

_**Nope, it isn't. So what are we doing here? Where the hell are we? Why is the she-wolf following you?**_

_I'll answer it all later. Just stay there and watch._

_**Sure, King. **_And his head falls into silence. Saphira gives Isaac a look, _what's wrong?_. He simply replies, _Tierra's awake. _Saphira rolled her eyes. Somehow Inoue realised this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong, Inoue" Isaac replied back, the same smile still plastered on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the inner world, Tierra, in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie, black cross dangling on his tie, was lying down on one of the inverted buildings, his back on a window. Physics principle didn't seem to apply in there. He was hearing Isaac's conversation with the Inoue girl. His white hair flow gingerly by the wind. His ash white skin doesn't seem to feel the warm bright light radiating from the sky of the inner world. He stayed like that for a few minutes before suddenly he sit up. He looked at his back.

On a flag pole of the same building, stood a man in his late thirties. He was wearing a long V-shaped neck black robe, the end of the robe is like eternity, there's no definite end to it. He has long wild black hair, some facial hair, and wore orange shades. Tierra took off his red sunglasses and look straight at the man. His eyes, black on the supposed-to-be-white part, and violent yellow for irises, look at the man with dangerous, menacing stare. He also has his cat-like, blood-thirsty grin plastered on his face. The older man seems unfazed by the stare.

"Good morning, Zangetsu. How's your sleep? Do you sleep well? What dreams you have?" Tierra mocked Zangetsu while giving him the sweetest, blood-thirsty smile he has.

Zangetsu ignored his mockery and asked,"Anything interesting?"

Tierra got up from his sitting position and walked towards Zangetsu. "Nothing much, just him being in Karakura," Zangetsu seemed surprised by this revelation. "What?"

"Seems like he got a mission from the Ice Queen to handle vampire threats in Karakura. He's with the she-wolf too. Right now they're talking with Inoue Orihime, the bitch that Aizen kidnap more than eleven years ago."

"Does he remember anything?" Zangetsu asked Tierra, eyeing his Hollow companion warily.

"Nope. Not a bit. He simply shrug off anything that rings the nostalgic bell. Quite a determined King, ain't he? Refuse to learn anything about his past. He just steps on his memory and move on. A strange King, he is." Tierra said while wearing his red sunglasses back.

"It's simply his way to to repent his mistakes. His weakness." Zangetsu said, looking back at the distant rows of buildings in the inner world.

"Huh. Not that I care. But it's still a problem, no? He might break the eternal chain that binds his memory to the depth of the abyss he created. He will turn weak back, that guy is. He even barely defeats that Aizen guy before, sacrificing all of us in the process. You think he's gonna do that again?" Tierra asked the man in black.

"No. He won't do that again. He has become stronger now. He even accepted you, the side of him that he despised the most before. Right now, even Aizen, no, even the whole Soul Society is no match for him, if they were to meet again, no matter how much the shinigamis had grown from the last encounter. If they were to disturb us-"

"We SHALL destroy them," Tierra Dragonair Michaelis Hellsing says with the deepest killing intent he had dripping in each word. He was looking at the only black building, fully chained and bind with red blood chain, strange wordings written on every part of the black building, standing proudly in the center of the inner world. His mad grin becomes wider.

"Things gonna get very interesting."

**A/N : And yay! End of chapter 3! Does all the previous questions like why is Ichigo is called Isaac and such is answered? Is my description confuses you? Am I taking too much time writing? Are you bored with the last two chapters? Am I asking too much questions? Oh, yes I am! The first part of this chapter is a total pain, but then it's getting smoother when it reach the middle towards the end. If any of you readers have any question or want to comment about my way of writing(which is bad, I assure you), click the review button. Any ideas regarding this fic is also accepted. Till then.**


	4. Red Night, Black Moon

**Chapter 4 : Red Night, Black Moon**

**A/N : **Hello again, everyone! First of all, I want to say that I am very excited with the latest reviews. Only two, but it's okay. Even I, the writer of this fic are more to a 'read & run' culprit, not reviewing. Well, some authors dislike reviews like "It's good! XD" or "Keep up the good work!*thumbs up" cause it's not constructive, and I pretty much don't know what to say. So I didn't review although I like it, and I myself don't know how to put the stories I like in Favourite Stories. Can anyone tell me how?

Next, the important announcement. **I, noumkin, will put a hold in writing this fic after this chapter due to the major exam that will start around next week.** I will also put a hold on the side story of this fic that I am writing now, but I won't publish that until I finish this one due to the major spoiler in the chapter 1. Maybe I'll start updating the chapters after the exam, which will last for around three weeks. So, including this week, that would be around four weeks or more. AH, and another thing. I've found it. The BIGGEST mistake that I didn't notice until now. I'll have to revise back the first three chapters, again. But that would be for later, now on with the story!

"...and that's the rules for students. Be sure to not break any of the rules 'cause I'm sure both of you dislike the student council's attention focused onto you, right?" Inoue explained to both new students, Isaac Hellsing and Saphira Wolfsbane.

She just took them out for a walk, guiding them around the campus buildings and showing them the lecture halls, along with their bags.

"And now, I will show you the dorms. Most of the dorms are for the first years, but the other years can also resides here, given enough payment of course. There are inside dorms, and also outside dorms. The outside dorms are situated outside the university grounds, but still nearby. The students can choose whether to stay inside or outside, or maybe find a house of their liking. But we will provide them the list of the houses, for their own convenience. Most of the houses around this area are bought and keep vacant for the sake of the students of course, Arai-sensei prefer it that way. So, which one do you prefer? Inside dorm, outside dorm, or personal house?" the strawberry blond woman asked, halting their journey by a huge gym building.

"I think we would take the outside dorm then, I think the house is too much for only both of us." Isaac said. _And the inside dorm will attract too much attention if we are to move at night, _he thought at the same time.

"Oh really," she thought for a while, "I'll have to check whether there are vacant rooms or not, you might have to share with other students, since they are dorms. But you're not staying together, 'kay? Girls stay with girls, boys with boys. We would like to prevent unwanted things like illegal pregnancy and such. You guys aren't couples, right?" her question caused both Isaac and Saphira blushed, both denied in a comical way. She only giggled, watching their reaction.

"You guys are funny. Ah, and this is the main gym, by the way. I think there is a kendo competition held here today. Would you like to go and watch before we go to the dorms?" she asked them. Isaac seems interested and walked quickly to the gym entrance. Saphira and Inoue tagging along behind him.

"Does he like kendo?" Inoue asked Saphira. The white-haired woman only nod. _He uses a katana as his main weapon, anyway. _Not that the strawberry blond girl hears it.

Isaac already arrived and now watching the fight. It was more like a martial arts competition, several different martial artists are seen there. But a kendo competition was going on there, 6th Annual Karakura University Kendo Championship, the banner said.

A lot of people were seen cheering on both teams competing. One team is red, another is blue. But the participants all wear similar outfit, perhaps from the same kendo club. But there's also other teams wearing different set of clothes, with few writings on the back of their shirts, practicing kendo on the sidelines. _Maybe they are from another university_, Isaac thought.

"This is our university's annual kendo competition, being held usually around this time of the year. At first, only the kendo club members joined this competition. But then a few other universities joined too after three years it being held, and now it's the sixth year," Inoue explained from behind him. Isaac could see Mr. Arai among the VIPs sitting. He was watching the whole competition with obvious interest. He focused his eyes back onto the fight.

"Orihime! Orihime!" someone called the strawberry blond girl. The girls seemed to hear the voice, despite the cheering crowds.

"Over here!" Inoue cheered happily, while waving her hand to the voice's direction, belonged to a black-haired girl who ran towards them as soon as she seen her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Arai-sensei's office, doing favor for him, didn't he called you?" the black-haired girl asked. She was thin, but quite muscular, and was sweating from the run and the heat. She has shoulder-length black hair, and black eyes. _She practices martial arts, perhaps hand-to-hand combat,_ Saphira mused.

"I am, Tatsuki-chan. Arai-sensei asked me to escort new students around the university, showing them the classes and all. This girl here is Saphira-chan, and that man with blue shades and white suit is Isaac-kun. Saphira-chan, this is Tatsuki, my best friend,"Inoue answered, while introducing her escorts.

Tatsuki only said hey to the white-haired girl and turn around to look at the man Inoue said. Orange hair? And the back... A flash of an orange-haired boy suddenly flow into her mind. She quickly shrug it off. _No way that guy is him, he's gone, disappeared, that stupid guy. Even if he is, Orihime should have recognized him,_ she thought. While she was thinking, Saphira only watched her with intent eyes.

Suddenly the crowd cheered, breaking the black-haired girl's thoughts. Seems like the red team won the fight.

"It was obvious," the man in white suit suddenly said. His deep, stern voice shocking the girls. "Excuse me?" Inoue asked, totally confused. The black-haired girl watched him, she looked shocked. _Even the voice..._

"The winner is obvious. The other team's offensive moves are weak, and his defenses are weaker than his opponent. So, the winner is pretty much obvious," he said while turning around to look at the girls.

Tatsuki even more shocked when she saw his face. _They are identical! Even with the longer hair, blue sunglasses, and, is that scars on his right eye? Where the hell does he get that? It's place looked similar with the injuries on his eyes that time... _she suddenly recalled back the scene she saw that night.

10 years ago, Karakura Town :

Tatsuki was resting in her room when suddenly she heard the phone ringing in the living room.

"Tatsuki, would you please answer the phone? My hands are full here!" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother," she answered her back. _Maybe it's just Keigo, talking about Hollows, _she thought. Tatsuki was able to sense Hollow's presence, though she couldn't do anything about it. _But there's quite a lot of them tonight, something interests them?_ By then, she already reached the ringing phone, and answered the call.

"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other line. "Ta-Tatsuki-chan," the voice sound shaky, like she was crying.

"Orihime? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked the voice, clearly worried.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, h-he.."the shaky tone becomes thicker. "What's wrong with him?"Tatsuki asked back, clearly worried about the orange-haired boy's safety.

The said boy was currently cannot sense spirits, he lost the ability during the last war. However, his sisters can sense spirits, especially Karin. This causes the family to be the primary target for Hollows, especially now when his father is outside the country for some sort of medical conference.

"H-his house is on fire. H-his sisters are, his sisters are-" the female voice starts crying,"...dead."

This just shocked the black-haired girl to silence. She just couldn't believe what she just heard. His sisters, the cheerful Yuzu, and the always scowling Karin, are dead? Then what about him? What about Ichigo?

"Orihime, what about Ichigo?" her voice shaking, from both shock and sad. Silence on the other said, only sniffling can heard.

"What about him?' She almost shouted. "What's wrong, Tatsuki?" her mother suddenly emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands with towel.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while," with that, she ran off, leaving her shocked mother and the open line.

It was the beginning of spring, but the cold night from winter still can be felt. But she didn't care. She just ran, and ran, and ran. She saw the smokes from the direction of his house. And the police and firefighter's siren ringing. She quickens her pace.

And there she saw it. The place where Kurosaki Clinic, the place where he lived with his family, was now on fire. The fire was rising high to the sky, causing the sky to look reddish black, like blood. The firefighters were trying hard to stop the fire from spreading to the other houses. The moon was gleaming brightly in the sky, its light never faltered.

She fall on her legs, unable to stand due to the shock. She then saw her friends, Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Orihime. _Orihime._ She quickly forced her legs to stand and went to the girl.

Orihime was sitting beside Ishida, while holding a pink cellphone. Her cheeks were puffed, and reddish tint can be seen on her face. She was crying just now. Ishida must be trying to console her.

The boy with glasses noticed her, "Tatsuki," and the strawberry blond girl's head quickly jolted her head up, facing the black-haired girl. "Ta-Tatsuki-chan," the girl called her. The black-haired girl embraced the strawberry blond and the girl started crying again.

She asked the boy with glasses,"Where's Ichigo?" the boy simply pointed to the ambulance. There she saw him. The orange-haired boy was unconscious, he was carried into the ambulance. His face looked horrible, half of his face was covered in blood. His body however, was hidden under the blanket. His orange hair was gleaming, somehow the fire makes his hair shone even brighter.

"Where's his sisters? Karin, Yuzu? How are they?" she asked, though she had heard the news on the phone. But she wanted to confirm it.

Ishida replied by shaking his head. "They were dead, Ichigo said it before he passed out. But the firefighters who saved him also confirmed that. They said they saw her sisters," he gulped,"mutilated bodies were lying on the floor, _scattering _all over the living room. Ichigo was lying between them, inside his own sisters' pool of blood." he said with obvious shock and fear. Even the boy who usually hide his emotion, were unable to do so.

Tatsuki was definitely shocked and horrified when she heard this. Just who, who the hell is the psycho that did this? Mutilated, that's just too cruel. And even crueler when it was done in front of their own brother, in front of his eyes. _He witnessed everything, his sisters being killed in cold blood_. She couldn't help but shuddered at the thought. She could feel shiver down her spine.

A few minutes later, the fire was extinguished. Black smoke now rising to the sky, replacing the fire. The smoke somehow blocked the moonlight, causing the moon itself to blacken, engulfed by the thick smoke. The night somehow became eerily silent, even with the sound of sirens ringing.

Without the kids and other people noticing, a man in red was walking down the pavement, away from the scene. The ambulance that carried Ichigo went pass him, ignoring him completely despite his strange attire. He then suddenly stopped walking. He took out a black cellphone and started dialing a number. A voice answered on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry Integra. It seems like I was too late. The girls were killed, but the boy lives," _he silence for a while, hearing the other voice talk. His face was somehow different from any of the people that witnessed the scene.

He was grinning. A very wide, full of blood-thirst and maniacal grin. White, shining fangs were seen in his grin. He somehow preventing himself from chuckling, no, laughing maniacally. He seems to enjoy the brutal scene.

"Y_es, vampires killed them. Yes, I've finished them. The police won't find anything, only the children. Don't worry Integra, I'll bring back the boy to you. I don't think the boy will really care about that. He doesn't have anyone else in the world now. Even his father is dead. Yes, I will, my master. Just wait there, I'll bring him back," _and with that, he ends the line.

He then looked at the sky, red-blood night sky, and the full moon engulfed by the black smoke.

"_What a beautiful night,"_ he commented with his deep, dark voice, and continued walking till he disappeared into the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tatsuki? Tatsuki-chan?" she suddenly awoke from her flashback. The cheering crowds was heard vaguely in her head. There she saw Orihime, trying to awake her, the white-haired girl, and the Ichigo look-alike, watching her with worry. Well, only Orihime and and the girl, the orange-haired man's face is devoid of emotions.

"Oh sorry, what was that?" she tried to clear her mind. But she couldn't, the man's just resembled _him _too much. "Eh, oh yes, you're-" she extended her hand.

The man took her hand, "Isaac Hellsing, new student from London, with Saphira Wolfsbane here," gesturing his other hand to point at the white-haired girl.

"Oh, Isaac..." _not Ichigo._ Deep in her heart, she was disappointed. "Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Oh, well. Since Tatsuki-chan is fine, why don't we proceed with what we do before, hm?" Inoue tried to be cheery again, but obviously failed hiding her worry.

"Okay, that would be a great idea. Miss Arisawa, you should go to the infirmary," Isaac said, and Inoue quickly pushed Isaac and Saphira out of the gym. She threw a worried look at her, and she mouthed, _I'm fine._ And they're gone, leaving her with her thoughts.

_Ichigo..._

**And that's it. See you again weeks from now! Bye!**


	5. The Mission Begins

**Chapter 5 : The Mission Begins**

**A/N: O~kay~, that's not what I expected. No reviews at all? Well that's something. Just because I admitted that I am a 'read & run' culprit, that doesn't mean everyone HAVE to read & run too... I'm sad. Very sad. Should I stop writing this fic? No? Well, if the readers don't want to review, oh well, fine by me. But I won't be able to know whether there are any mistakes or plot holes or anything wrong with the story until I reread it a few times and realized it myself, and it's already too late. So, like I said in the first chapter, please review. And I broke my own promise because I can't hold myself from writing this, hehehe.**

**Ah, and I have written Who Am I?, another fic, short writing style, made when I was depressed reading the goddamned textbooks. Stupid History, get me an A+ after all those sufferings since last month. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : **I. Own. Nothing.

Night. Both new students were brought to a tall building just across the street from the university's back gate. The building, or the outside dorm, as the orange-haired girl called it, looked more like a cheap love hotel than anything.

It was, well...like a cheap love hotel. It was dark, eerily quiet, no street lights, and there's a damaged neon sign that said something like 'Karakura Hotel'. Yes, definitely a cheap love hotel. Only now it was closed. The only thing that's missing is some thugs and drunkards or maybe prostitutes roaming the empty street.

From there, one could actually see the shining lights from the campus buildings. How the hell this place can be so isolated and different from the rest of the campus buildings? Even the back gate shines. And this is supposed to be JUST across the street from the said gate. The vast difference could cause someone, no, anyone to mistook the gate as Heaven's Gate. Isaac was screaming these in his head when he saw the love hotel, oh sorry, the outside dorm. Even Saphira's usually blank face was surprised by this. _This place looked like a vampire's den, _she commented. _I bet a hundred pounds that this place has ghouls in it, _Isaac added._ The place seems uninhabited, is there really people live in there?_

"There's only a few students living here, most are the very serious students who want some peace and quiet. There are also some rich students who also wanted the peace provided here. Although the rent is more expensive than the inner dorm, but it really worth it. But I wonder why most people refused to live here," she said with a confused face. Her companions looked at her with a _is she blind _look but the orange-haired girl didn't noticed that.

"Oh well, let's go in shall we?" she said, smiling. And she dragged the new inhabitants of the love hotel, no, outside dorm, to a hell hole called 'Death Bar'. And this hell hole, oh sorry again, 'Death Bar', is a bar, as the name implies. And as the name implied, the place is like a hell hole. Broken bottles, mice, cockroaches, and disgusting smell of rotting flesh filled the entrance of the bar. And the bar goes straight into the ground, definitely a hell hole. You could even see black fogs accumulating at the door.

The inside of the bar, was total darkness. Well, not the dark like you're inside a coffin or a grave, there were lights. Candle lights. Most of the candles were on the counter and on the tables. Don't the alcohols burn from the candle flames? Well, since this is a bar and usually alcohols with flames equal to fire out of control.

There were a few customers inside the bar. Most of them looked like some street thugs. But there was a customer who was using a laptop, surfing the Internet, since the Google logo was clearly obvious on the screen. Even Internet was available in a hell hole, sorry, underground bar. They were all wearing something like robes falling down to the floor, like wizards of some sort. The bar itself was undeniably cold.

When the three people from earlier entered the place, two of them felt as if they have returned to the Dark Age era. Or maybe entering the Leaky Cauldron in Harry Potter books. The first impressions of the Londoners, _Alucard's room, _for Isaac, and_ a vampire's den, _for Saphira._ Except with no vampires around, only humans, _she added._ Humans sometimes can be so strange._

The orange-haired girl quickly went to the counter. The bartender, a tall man around his forties, was wiping a glass in his hand when the girl approached her. He was wearing a robe just like the others, ragged on the hood, but his working attire was visible by the candle lights. His stern face was visible under the hood. His face was perfect for scaring any cowards to run like hell out of the bar. His face somehow reminded Isaac of the serial killer inside the movie he watched during his flight to Japan. But overall, all the things inside the bar could only made the undercover Hellsing officers amused, not scared. If they were scared, they shouldn't even worked for the Hellsings.

"Good evening, Ichiro-san," the girl chimed. The bartender, Ichiro-san, looked up from his glass.

"Evening, girl. Is there anything you need to be in my humble bar at a time like this?" His voice stern, just like his face, but there is a tinge of softness inside his tone. Maybe he had known Inoue for a time, or maybe Inoue is his usual customer. Isaac didn't deny the latter, the girl can really like strange places like this. Her impression of this place alone had confirmed his thoughts.

"Well, actually-," and the girl started her explanation, her task, and about the two new inhabitants of the outside dorm. The other two, after taking a glimpse of everything inside the bar, went to the girl. The man with laptop was now logging into Facebook. They were then hearing the girl talk until she finished. The bartender looked unfazed by her long explanation, adding her usual cheerful voice. The man then looked at Isaac and Saphira.

"So you both are the new inhabitants for the outside dorm, huh? Nice to meet you, my name is Sougo Ichiro, the owner of this Death Bar. Sorry about the cold, the heater was broken." his face didn't change. _So that's why everyone was wearing robes. Seems like this place is also supposed to be like this. _"I'm also the caretaker of the outside dorm," _Ho, that's interesting, _Isaac thought. _I didn't expect the place I'll be living in is guarded by a Death God. _Saphira snickered at his comment. But the bartender didn't noticed her snickering.

"It's rare that there are people wanting to live here. The last time we received new residents was about a year ago. Seems like some bad rumors were spread about this place. I'm not surprised though, George really want this place hidden away from the normal students. Really, that guy should stop watching those spy stories,"_ What kind, James Bond?_ Isaac thought. _Or maybe Totally Spies, _Saphira added. Both of them were giggling. Well, Isaac was snickering, Saphira was giggling._ Maybe we will get 'whooped' inside, _Isaac started chuckling, his stomach starting to hurt, he was trying hard not to broke into a huge laughter. Inoue and Sougo just looked at them, confused with their acts.

"Oh well, let's go and see the dorm shall we?" The bartender left his counter and guided them to the deeper part of the bar. Both Isaac and Saphira were still giggling. But they stopped after a while. Isaac was surprised that the man didn't even need light to walk through the very dark hallway. Perhaps he was used to it. It's not very surprising, since his own bar can be considered 'bright'. Isaac could sense hidden cameras along the dark hallway, watching their every movement.

They then reached the end of the corridor, arriving at a huge metal door. The bartender then reached into his pocket and took out a cluster of keys and started unlocking the door. "This place is usually locked like this, to prevent trespassers. The residents will be given a spare door key along with their room key, so that they could enter this place themselves." he then finished unlocking the door and pushed the door open.

What Isaac and Saphira didn't expect were that the place was bright white. The interior was bright, filled with lights. Aside from a few white chairs by the wall and strange paintings on the wall, a strange-shaped white reception counter was visible. A potted plant and the paintings gave the room a bit of color. Even Inoue seemed a little bit surprised even though Isaac pretty sure this wasn't her first time here. "This place can never cease to amaze me," she said while smiling. The bartender took off his rag robe and placed it on the white counter. He then opened a safe at the counter and bring out a log book.

"Hmm, there are plenty of empty rooms. But you won't stay together of course. There will be two people staying in one room. You guys are art students preferably music, right? You have a violin. Don't worry, this place is complete with everything, gym, music room, library, kitchen. But you can still come and eat at my bar, I can cook for you." he said while reading the log book. He then took two clusters of keys, well, keys and cards actually, with room numbers on them.

"The keys are for the main door and your room door, look at the shape, and the card key is for your room. The card is specifically made for specific locks only. Which means, you can only open and use what the card key can open for you. The other residents have their own card keys. This thing is to prevent people from taking other people's things and you can keep any secrets you have in the locked closet. Don't lose it, that thing costs a lot. Boy, take number 15, and girl, you will take number 22." He then closed the safe and proceeded back to the metal door, wearing his rag robe back. "The girl will help you find your rooms. Call me if you need anything," and he left the three in the bright white lobby. Inoue then looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Let's go, shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"O~kay~, so here we are. Room 15," They have arrived at Isaac's room. His room was on the fifth floor of the dorm. The corridor was light brown color, different from the all white lobby from earlier. There were a total of six doors, one door for the storage room, which total up to five rooms only on the floor. Most of the facilities the bartender spoken of were on the first until fourth floor. The top floor, tenth floor was the gym, based on the plan of the dorm at the lobby shown. There was a swimming pool too at the gym, quite an amazing feat actually, for it was situated so high than normal swimming pools. All in all, that place looked more like a hotel than a dorm. Well, this place was a former hotel turned into dorm.

When they opened the door to Room 15, they saw luxury. There was a living room, complete with television set and game consoles. A small kitchen was on a corner, complete with refrigerator and microwave oven. Three doors were visible, two were most probably bedrooms and the last one would be the bathroom. There was a hanging phone, and even an intercom. The big windows gave in the night view of Karakura University and Karakura Town. The walls were cream-colored, a small chandelier was hanging in the middle of the living room. Yes, the room worth the price.

A boy can be seen watching the television when they entered. He quickly jolted up from his comfort chair to see who was entering his room when he heard the door opened. His black hair was messy, his glasses almost fell from his face. He himself almost fall from his chair. Was it that surprising to have guests? "Oh sorry, I thought you were the cleaning lady. She can be really scary sometimes, barging into other people unnoticed. Are you the new student Ichiro-san told?" He asked politely despite his condition. Isaac only nodded. He quickly brought his things inside while Inoue and Saphira stayed outside. "I will bring Saphira-chan to her room then. Isaac-kun, call me if there is something wrong, okay?" She winked at Isaac, waved at the black-haired boy inside, who waved at her back comically, and made her way through the corridor with Saphira.

After Isaac closed the door, the black-haired boy introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Haruo Yoshida. First year medics. Pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling. Before he fall off the chair he was sitting, again. Isaac smiled at his antics. "Isaac Hellsing. First year general arts. Nice to meet you too," and he extended his hand to help the boy to stand. The boy accepted his hand and dusted himself off when he managed to stand. And then he grinned, "Foreign student, eh? From where?" Isaac answered him while taking off his coat, "London, England. Came here just to change winds, trying to study in a different environment, other than in European countries. This place just seems to be the right place, with its reputation and all."

The boy, Yoshida, only gave an 'oh' as his answer before he continued watching the show he watched earlier. Isaac then proceeded to bring all his things into his room. His room was situated beside the boy's room. He could find his room because the boy's room had a label, Haruo's Room, in a very colorful fashion. He can't believe that boy took medics, he should become a comic artist, or manga artist as they call it here. He then opened his room using his card key, and proceeded inside.

His room was fairly large, filled with normal furniture such as a single bed, a bedside table, a closet, and a mirror. There's also a writing desk and chair and an intercom beside the door.. His room had windows in it, which is a good thing as he can see the outside. However, the windows were barricaded, it can only be opened slightly to let the outside air enter. The windows at the the living room were also grilled like this one, causing Isaac to remember the hiding places of one of the vampire's hideouts he had raided before. The windows were all tinted black, he could see the outside but the outside people cannot see him. His bedroom door was also very thick, as if to prevent eavesdropping. Very secretive. _Like spies huh, more like a prison, _he mused. _That old man can really have strange tastes, I don't think I should be surprised since he has a huge weapon company other than this university._

Isaac had started unpacking his things and was arranging his clothes inside the closet when suddenly he saw someone else inside his room. Tierra. His inner twin was looking around his room while sitting on his bed. "Your room isn't so bad," he commented while smirking at Isaac. Isaac, after finished unpacking and putting his trunk inside the closet, put his violin case beside the writing desk and placed a black laptop on the desk. He turned the laptop on and quickly typing something. Tierra peeked his actions from on top of the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked. After he finished typing, Isaac looked at his albino carbon copy.

"Sending email to Saphira." and he proceeded to tell Tierra the mission they were assigned to, and George's request. Tierra didn't say a word, he absorbed every word Isaac told him.

"So we were to exterminate pests here while searching for any clue connecting to the Nazi's so-called revival? How boring." was his comment. Isaac didn't reply to his comment, he just added, "We will start the mission tomorrow, you will only show up at night, Sir Integra didn't register you for the classes here."

Tierra grunted but didn't say anything. Suddenly, the intercom by his room's door started beeping. Isaac quickly got up and looked at who was there. He suddenly remembered about Tierra and when he looked at his bed, he already disappeared. He then answer the intercom. His roommate, Yoshida Haruo was asking him whether he will join him for dinner. Isaac suddenly remembered about his hungry stomach, he hadn't had anything ever since he got out of plane. He smiled at his recklessness.

"Yes, I'll be there," and he quickly grabbed his jacket and went outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few weeks later, the day was fairly normal in Seireitei, especially in the 13th Division office. Gotei 13 13th Division Lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia was finishing her paperwork. In this division, to hear the arguments between the two third seat officers, Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone was a normal thing. Her captain, Ukitake Juushiro was resting in his room. He is always sick and had to constantly rest. Therefore, Kuchiki had to finish all the job around the division since the two third seats are pretty much useless.

Oh, anyone wondering how she become a lieutenant? Well, everything started after the war against Aizen, or more likely known as the Winter War. After the shinigami had returned to Soul Society, and after Kuchiki had said her goodbye to the already powerless former substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, her brother had actually opened up and allowed her to become a seated officer, Captain Ukitake without delay had her promoted to become a Lieutenant. And that's the story.

And now, she was still finishing her paperwork, and had started to get headache because of the noise. A vein popped out of her forehead and she stormed out of her office.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, will both of you please shut up!" she yelled. But then, she realized to whom she was yelling at. Her captain. He was visibly surprised by her sudden yell. Kiyone and Sentaro both were there too, but a bit farther from her room than the white-haired, very nice and very sick captain. She blushed, definitely embarrassed and shocked, and also angry.

"I-I'm sorry, taichou! I didn't mean to yell at you, I was yelling at those two slackers," she said, flustered. At the same time, she threw a deathly glare at the two third seats. Both of them yelped, afraid of her glare.

Her captain only laughed, quickly dismissing the two noisy officers and his lieutenant's anger away. "Really, it's okay. It's just a yell. Luckily I didn't have heart problems, no? If I do have that, maybe I would have died already." His words had soften his lieutenant's scowl. Her temper and patience had reduced greatly ever since she became his lieutenant, no, ever since that nice young human boy disappeared.

Ten years ago, the whole Soul Society had been surprised by the sudden assault onto the Kurosaki family. The head of the family, Kurosaki Isshin was nowhere in sight, known to have left the country days before. The sisters were murdered and the young boy was terribly injured.

None of the captains knew the cause, since they were late informed by the shinigami in charge. The said officer was far from the scene when it occurred. They were surprised by the lack of traces left by the attackers. And they were more surprised that the only survivor of the incident, the former substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, suddenly vanished from the hospital afterward. The son of the hospital's owner, Ishida Uryu had told them that a family had taken the boy, but he himself didn't know who, because his father had kept the information in silence. The only thing they knew, was that the boy was no longer in that country.

This sudden occurrence had broke his lieutenant's heart, not just because she couldn't do anything, she was reckless, because it was her that supposed to patrol Karakura that night. She couldn't go because her brother needs her attendance for a ceremony in the noble house. She felt more guilty when she looked at the boy's condition when she visited him. He had awaken from his three days coma, but he was no longer the same boy she had met seventeen months ago. He looked very weak and was bandaged around his right eye and other parts of his body. But the one thing that saddened the girl most, was his eye.

His one visible eye had died. There was no longer light in the beautiful amber eye. His spirit was broken. He was dead, not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He didn't even saw the people around him, his friends and the nurses alike, as if he was in his own world, his own abyss. He was also heard muttering incoherent words, something like 'Weak. I'm weak'. And two days later, he disappeared. Just like that, unnoticed.

Kuchiki had searched him all around Japan and had requested permission to search for him in the European countries, but boldly declined by the Captain-Commander, saying that he was no longer of use since he lost his power, and he was a human, and shinigamis should not interfere with a human's affair.

She then stopped searching for the boy but search for his sisters instead. And she found them, in one of the Rukongai districts. She quickly placed them in the care of Shiba Kukaku, and had them enter the Shinigami Academy. Both of them now had passed the school, and had become shinigami. Kurosaki Karin was appointed as a seventh seat officer in the 10th Division, while Kurosaki Yuzu was an unseated officer in the Fourth Division.

However, Kuchiki Rukia herself had changed. She become more secluded and refused to associate with people, only towards Renji, her brother, her division members and the Kurosaki sisters. She also refused to contact her human friends, and hated to go back to Karakura Town. She became more focused towards her job, and disliked being mentioned about other things. However, her love towards Chappy the rabbit didn't change.

"Where are you going, taichou? You are wearing your formal clothes," the violet-eyed lieutenant suddenly asked, surprising the white-haired captain from his daze.

"Uh, what?" he asked, flustered."Oh, this? Well, I received a message through the jigokucho from the soutaichou that requested a meeting for the captains. That's why I was walking here where you suddenly yelled at the door," the girl blushed back and bowed at him.

"I'm really, really sorry about that," The man laughed. "Oh, really, don't worry Kuchiki. Those two sometimes really need to be yelled at." Suddenly he realized. "Oh, I need to be quick, the others must have arrived. I'll have to leave. Take care of the barracks for me, Kuchiki," and he quickly walked off, leaving his lieutenant standing in front of her office.

After a few walks, he stopped and sighed. "Really, where have you gone to, Ichigo-kun?" And he shunpo-ed to the 1st Division barracks.

When Captain Ukitake had arrived at the meeting room, luckily, the soutaichou hadn't arrived yet. The other captains were all waiting for the oldest captain in Soul Society history to arrive. Lucky for the white-haired captain again, when he went to his usual standing place, the soutaichou arrived at the door. He went to his usual seat at the far end of the room, between the two rows of standing captains.

"Good morning, fellow captains. And now, let us begin the meeting." the man said. "A few days ago, our Karakura patrol unit had discovered a sudden increase in the number of Hollows that appeared in the town. However, the Research and Development Institute had confirmed that these Hollows are not from Hueco Mundo. They had somewhat, appeared out of thin air," His tone seems unsure of this. However, his statement had caused an uproar among the captains present.

"Is this true, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" the small white-haired captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro asked the pharaoh-head scientist who was also the President of the Research and Development Institute and the 12th Division captain.

"Yes, it is. We are still trying to pinpoint their origin, as the Hueco Mundo was highly inactive and hasn't open until now. However, we can only deduced that the Hollows are all had stayed in the human world for quite sometime and most probably hiding inside human bodies, since human bodies are the only object capable to hide and seal reiatsu altogether," and his statement had caused another uproar.

"But, how is that possible? Where would these Hollows get those bodies?" 2nd Division captain, Sui-Feng asked.

"Your question is quite wrong, Sui-Feng taichou. The question is not where, but how. How can these Hollows reside, much else use a human body. All of us know that only a few Hollows are capable to do that as it was their special characteristic. And it was _special characteristic,_ not some normal occurrences like this. And the only souls that capable of doing this are arrancars, of course with the help of gigais. But we all know that the only way they could acquire those are through Aizen Sousuke, who is now imprisoned in the underground prison." 8th Division Captain Kyouraku Shunsui corrected the petite woman. More questions rise.

"Hmm, mysteries~," 3rd Division captain, Matsumoto Rangiku chimed. But none of the captains were angry at her as they were all fascinated and confused with this new occurrence.

"Maybe those Hollows was not hiding, but more like already there. No, maybe they are the original souls inside those human bodies," 5th Division captain, Katsuragi Kuran suggested. The captains were all surprised by his theory. The new captain was known for his intelligence among the captains, including the freak scientist.

"But that's impossible, Katsuragi-taichou. We all know that Hollows are created from a decaying broken Chain of Fate of pluses. And these pluses are _dead_ people, not the living ones." 4th Division captain Unohana Retsu tried to deny his theory.

"Imbeciles," was Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th Division only comment.

"That is a very interesting theory, Katsuragi-taichou. However, we would need some specimens to confirm that theory, and I am very sure the soutaichou won't allow my division to dissect living humans, no?" Captain Kurotsuchi said sarcastically.

"Then, what should we do, Yamamoto-sensei?" Captain Ukitake asked. He definitely worried about this new phenomenon. All the captains suddenly got silence to hear the head-captain's order.

The oldest captain was silent before he spoke, "It seems like this phenomena had cause a threat to the real world. All of us had no idea where do they come from since such occurrence had never happened before."

Suddenly, the freak captain spoke, "Actually, these kind of phenomena had happened before." The other captains are all surprised. But the Captain-Commander's eyes were narrowed, as if he was expecting something.

Captain Kurotsuchi looked at all the surprised faces with glee, he was expecting it. He then continued, "Do all of you remember the war known as the London War occurred in the Human World more than 20 years ago?" A few of the captains nod.

"In this war, we were informed that these are just another war normally happened in the Human World. However, back then, my division had found some interesting data," Suddenly, the 9th Division captain, Hisagi Shuuhei intercepted him, "What kind of data?"

"Please do not intercept my speech, Hisagi-taichou. About the data, we had found that there was a massive Hollow appearance in the war, which was normal for such wars. However, the most surprising thing is, there had been a large appearance and disappearance of souls all around the same time."

"How many of these souls that gone through these?" the Captain-Commander asked.

"Quite many. Or maybe should I say, millions? Yes, millions. And all of them occurred at the same time. In fact, these amount of souls can actually sufficed for the creation of Ouken," His revelation surprised all the captains. However, all those noises were only faint whispers in the Captain-Commander's mind.

When Captain Kurotsuchi said that, the only thing that flashed through the Captain-Commander's mind was an image of a man in old western-style clothes. Other than the man's jet-black hair, the other features that were visible were a fanged, bloody smile and a pair of red, blood-thirsty eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_500 years ago. It was snowy that night. The whole pine forest was covered in the white thick water solid, and gleamed in pure innocence under the pale silver full moon. However, the scene in front of him wasn't white, it was red. _

_He was standing at a meadow, in the middle of the snowy forest. However, the meadow was dry, and even if there was snow, the pure white color of the snow was stained deep red. The color of blood. Just like that man's eyes._

_The older man had released his sword. Ryujin Jakka's flame had set half the meadow ablaze. The flames soaring high in the air, causing the black night sky to turn reddish-orange. His massive reiatsu had scared all the creatures around, living or not. However, the thing was not the same with the man in front of him. _

_The man looked younger, as if in his thirties. He wore western-style clothes. Dark brown knee-length trench coat. Black suit with golden buttons. Pure white undershirt. Red cravat. Blue-black boots. And a pair of white gloves, but already stained red. The man's jet-black, long wild hair was flowing eternally, as if there was no end to it. His face was pale, with perfect feature as if an aristocrat. However, the most surprising and visible feature of him was his pair of bright red eyes that was the same color of his cravat. And his mouth. His mouth was filled with canine white fangs, with blood dripping from his mouth. _

_The man was standing a few feet away from him. He was standing on the snowy part of the meadow that was not affected by the fire. How it'd happen, no one living would know. But the old shinigami knew why. _

_The snowy part was covered inside the younger man's reiatsu. It was so powerful, so cold and so dense that it can keep the snow from melted. And the snow were all stained in deep, dark red color of blood. A lot of mutilated bodies could be seen around that man's feet. The mutilated bodies were mixed, their cloth pieces can still be identified from two different cultures. Some were western, and some were of black kimono. Shihakusho. The man was also holding a bloodied corpse of a shinigami. The older man's comrades. He was drinking the blood dripping from the bloodied corpse. He was drinking the older man's comrades._

_The older man can only watch his comrades being drank by that man. He can't do anything. He was already too late when he arrived. He had heard the rumors about a monster that drink human blood. He had sent his comrades to check it out. He had gone to check his comrades' whereabouts when they hadn't returned. And he had regretted it. He had regretted sending his comrades, as they were all had become this human's food. No, this _monster's_ food._

_After he satisfied, the younger man ripped the corpse to shreds and threw them away like rag. The older man can only watch. He was too shocked watching his comrades' destiny. Fallen to become the food for a monster, worse than any hollows he had met._

"_Another one?" The younger man asked. His voice was deep, dark, and somehow mysterious. A tinge of madness can be heard from his voice. This man wasn't fazed by the display of power from the older man. Released from his shock, the older man asked._

"_Who are you?" the younger man looked at him with somewhat a boring face. He then replied, "I am a living dead. In short, a monster," How did he know my language? The older man thought but he quickly shook the thought off. The older man tightened his grip on Ryujin Jakka._

"_Why are you killing my comrades?" The older man increase his reiatsu. His opponent's face didn't fazed at all. "Because they are disturbing my peace. I lived here, in that castle." He pointed his bloodied, gloved finger at an old castle, stood quite far away behind him. "This is my hunting grounds, and the humans and your men are trespassing my area. I believe that you are not human?" He asked the older man back._

"_I am a shinigami. You should have known that when you killed my men" He replied him back with a hard, strained voice. The younger man only gave a bloody, fanged smile as a reply. He then chuckled in glee._

"_Yes, of course I have. Shinigami, a Far East word for Death God. Does the God had sent me his minions to do His job? But I believe they are not capable enough to take away my soul to Hell. They were too weak, too fragile, no different from the humans. But, are you capable of doing so? Taking my soul from my body?" His words were strange, his tone was hiding an unknown sadness under the madness glee, but the meaning was obvious. He was mocking him, the Captain-Commander of Soul Society, the 1st Division captain Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai._

_This man was dead, despite being alive, as what he had told him. His reiatsu was strangely different, Hollow-like but much deeper, colder, crueler as if dragging anyone including himself into a dark abyss. And there was a tinge of sorrow, madness, despair, glee, gluttony, greed, lust, arrogance and envy, all mixed strangely together, giving a sort of human-like characteristics to his reiatsu. This man was not a Hollow, but not a human either. He's a monster. A sad monster that was suspended between the edge of life and death, between the edge of sane and insanity. But the Head-Captain will not lower his guard. He will not grief for the pitiful man. He must kill this man._

_The man was now grinning an insane grin. "Will you kill me with that blazing fire? Then do it. Do it while you still can!" And he laugh. His eyes was now gleaming as bright as Ryujin Jakka's fire. All his fangs could be seen when he laughed. He laugh an insanely horrifying laugh that cause even the Captain-Commander to shudder involuntarily. His howls of laughter rang through the entire forest. His reiatsu increased drastically, causing the whole meadow to shake as if an earthquake had occurred. Ryujin Jakka's fire was almost engulfed by the cold, dense reiatsu released by the man. The Captain-Commander had to increase his reiatsu to hold himself. _

"_Do it, old man! Kill me! Stab me! Burn me! Hurry! Hurry! HURRY!" He said. And the older man could waste no time. He quickly charged towards the man, while crying out his battle cry. The man was still laughing when he was stabbed in the abdomen. He was caught in the fire and was set ablaze. However, even in such pain, he was still laughing, looking straight into the Captain-Commander's brown eyes until he was burnt to nothing. His laughter however, was echoed around the area. The howls didn't stop. It kept ringing, and ringing inside the captain's head, as if he had acquired, possessing the older man's mind, almost driving him to insanity. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His meeting with that man was brief, but it left a huge impact on him. He always had nightmares about that man every night, for years. His comrades' body pieces, the bloodied snow, the man's red eyes, the insane yet sorrowful laughter. After almost a century, the nightmare stopped, but his memories of that night will never disappear from his mind. And now it came back, the hidden memories.

"Soutaichou-dono? Yamamoto-sensei?" Suddenly, he came back to reality. The other captains were surprised by his sudden daze. All of them were silence, looking at him.

"Are you all right, Yamamoto-dono?" Captain Unohana was beside him, asking him questions, definitely worried. The Captain-Commander had never spaced out during a meeting before. This was the first time.

"No, yes, I'm fine. Is there anything else?" he asked. The little white-haired captain said, "We were asking you, what actions should we take now to apprehend this problem."

The captain-commander then cleared his throat and said, "We will take safety measures about this. We will send a special patrol unit to go and watch the town if the phenomena occurred again. I will allow the unit to capture these Hollows for research," Captain Kurotsuchi smiled at this. "However, no humans are to become your experiment subjects, only the Hollows." His smile faltered.

"Ukitake taichou, Kuchiki taichou, both of you are to sent your lieutenants for this mission. Hitsugaya taichou will lead the group, and bring along a few more officers for these. I want this problem to end quick. The meeting is now adjourned," He said. All of the captains are now leaving the meeting chamber, leaving the soutaichou and his former students inside.

His former students and Captain Unohana were trying to get to know his problems, but the Captain-Commander quickly dismissed them too. After they had left him alone in the empty chamber, he let out a long, heavy sigh. He massaged his temple, trying to shake off an incoming headache. However, he knew what had actually hurt. His heart.

"After all these years, the memories come back. Is this some sort of a sign?" He let out another sigh. "I really hope not."

**A/N: Haaaahhhhh, a very long chapter done. The ending might be quite awkward, but it still okay, right? It's really hard to describe Alucard and Yamamoto's characters. Very hard. I've read a lot of fanfics about Alucard. Since he was usually described as a woman eater, really like to tease Integra, a sadistic killer, so I couldn't really described his more hidden, sad nature. Even the relation to that old man was strange, right? Really, if something was wrong, please tell me. This chapter hasn't really related much to the chapter title, I think. **


	6. Sunday Day Out

**Chapter 6 : Sunday Day Out  
**

**A/N: Really, to think I would have writer's block for this one... For the reviewers, those who favourite and alerted this story, and also the others who read this story but didn't do any of the above mentioned, I thanked all of you. I didn't expect all of these, thinking my writing is bad and such. However, the reviewers commented that my story is interesting, so I will keep on writing this story. I have plenty of ideas after all, which somehow didn't stop me from having writer's block on this one.**

**I own nothing. Ah, I will change the way the name written to be Japanese-style, well, I know you know, and Yoshida is the Isaac's roommate family name, if anyone got confused.**

**I am also very sorry for the late update. I've been very busy lately, with exams and family things. Really, it was my cousin's wedding and he was like, the most inversatile bride I had ever saw in my life. Folded sleeve, spiky hair, and he came unceremoniously, like he was one of the guests, no, the staff. Funny, really. Very casual. Fortunately, the food was really good.**

**One last thing, if anyone is interested to help me with this fic, and I thought of starting my first Kuroshitsuji fic, the title and summary in my profile. Anyone who interested, please PM me.**

**And again, I own nothing. Ah~, my exam's over~. **

Isaac woke up from his sleep. He could vaguely hear the ringing cellphone on his bedside table. His head still fuzzy from a jumbled up nightmare he had just now. He could felt himself sweating. He could swear that he screamed just now. Scream of agony. Despair and agony. Though why was that he himself had no clue.

He quickly got up of his bed and looked at his alarm clock which was beside his still ringing cellphone. 4 in the morning. It's too early. That night was Saphira's turn to do the night watch and hunting vampires. And that day was Sunday. Yep, very early.

While his mind processed everything, by then he realized about his ringing cellphone. At first he just looked at it, still in blur. After a while, his mind finished processing and he looked at the cellphone as...

"My phone!"with genuine shock. He quickly grabbed the cellphone but the cellphone slipped from his hand. He then tried to capture the jumpy cellphone, though the one that made the phone jumpy was himself, and at last managed to caught it with both hands, his face sweating from the little 'fight'.

Luckily the phone was still ringing, and he quickly answered it.

"_Hello?_"

"_ISAAC TIERRA MICHAELIS HELLSING! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS NOW, I WILL-_" a female voice suddenly shouted from the other side of the line, startling the already in shock Isaac.

"_M-Mother?_" the voice suddenly went silence. And then he heard someone faked coughing and someone chuckling at the back.

"_I-Isaac? Since when did you answer the phone?_" the chuckling voice became louder. The chuckling didn't stop until Integra screamed at the source to shut up. Isaac can confirm that the voice belonged to Alucard. Who else could chuckle at Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and survive? After a few gunshots heard, the female voice from earlier was at the phone back.

"_Isaac?_" the tone had became softer and motherly.

"_Yes, mother?_"

"_What took you to answer that damn phone so long?_"_ Mother could still curse even in such normal talk,_ Isaac mused. He smiled at that.

"_I was sleeping just now, mother."_

"_Sleeping? What time is there now?"_

"_4 in the morning,"_ Integra looked at the clock on her computer. 7 P.M.. She then looked at the outside through the huge window behind her desk. The sun was setting at the horizon. _Really, the power of time difference, _she sighed inwardly. By then, her son broke her out of her thoughts.

"_Mother? Hello?"_

"_Yes?"_ Integra got up from her usual seat and started to walk across the office.

"_Why are you calling me?" _She slumped herself lazily on a couch not far from her desk.

"_Oh yes, I just want to speak with you, like a normal mother and son talk, but you have to give me your weekly report first. You are still an officer in mission after all."_ She heard his son chuckled.

"_Of course, Sir Integra,"_ And he gave her the weekly report, before they started to chat about everything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Your sister really missed you and Saphira. Well not just her actually, pretty much everyone here missed you both. The soldiers actually missed your cooking, Seras told me. Well, I am too are missing your cooking, not that Charlie isn't a good cook, yours are just more special. Are you cooking there?"_

"_Hm?"_ Isaac was frying an egg while he was on the phone. It was almost 6 in the morning. They had been talking for almost two hours now. This was the first time the mother and son had ever talked since Isaac had began his mission in Karakura a few weeks ago.

He and Saphira had been taking turns to patrol the town every night. Saphira do it alone, while he done it with Tierra. They had eliminated quite a lot of vampires, and the amount was very shocking as there had been no reports before that a small town in Japan had been housing so many vampires. The amount could even be counted as many as a small battalion of an army.

However, despite the high in numbers, most of the vampires worked in small groups, some even move alone. Nothing ever signified anything that could be pinpointed to the Nazi's reincarnation. However, the two Hellsing officers didn't took lightly of this and continue their usual patrol.

One thing that Isaac had never told Saphira or write in his usual reports to the Hellsing HQ, is that the after effects of the extermination. He knows the fact that when a vampire was killed, the soul that was released from the binding Chain of Fate will turn into a Hollow. Only a few had a chance to become a plus soul. Some even got sent to Hell. He had a few times witnessed the opening of the Hell Door.

The Door was huge, around a few feet taller than Alucard. It was purplish black in color, giving a some sort of devilish, no, a warping void in its color. Just like Alucard, only Alucard is in the form of a man, a person, not a door. The Door was guarded by two huge skeletons, their skulls were wrapped in bandages and had only half of themselves, that made them to look more like the door knob for the Hell Door. And when the Door is opened, he could only felt negative emotions flowing out from the Door.

The feelings were very similar to the black building inside his inner world, where he housed all his bad memories and negative feelings there. Every time the Door is opened, he could feel his mind shuddering, sudden coldness seep into his mind, feeling _his _presence.

Ever since he woke up in the Hellsing mansion, _he _had been there. Waiting for him, calling for him, dragging him to darkness, pulling him to solitude, to _insanity_. Well, not that he hadn't felt that before. Tierra had always bugging him, yelling, laughing, taunting his mind. But Tierra was more like the embodiment of his instincts, while this other _him,_ was more to the embodiment of his negative emotions, giving _him_ a more cold, empty feeling that could cause anyone to shudder in fear. _He_ was inside that black building, as if a guardian, since _he_ refused to go outside.

"_I prefer the silent darkness, the luminous night that was offered in here, rather than the bright sky outside. Let the Hollow and the sword outside, they deserved it more than I am. But please don't forget, I am always here when you need me, O King. You and the others can visit here anytime you like." _is what _he _said when he met him before. And Isaac had never seen him again. Or so he thought.

However, _he _had always invading his conscious, giving him nightmares, showing him things that he know nothing about. He was sure his refusal to acknowledge his past was because of this person. The black building inside his inner world housed everything that was his past. He knew it. He just didn't care to know. Not that it was very important to him.

The nightmares had stopped years before, but strangely it came back, _he _showed it back at him. The blood, the gore, the words, the victims, _he_ showed it all. Isaac couldn't understand _his_ reason for it all. Why? Does it had anything to do with the mission here? What is it that _he_ tried to remind him?

He was thinking about it all while eating his breakfast. He had stopped talking with his mother a while ago. The clock pointed to 6.30 A.M.. His roommate, Haruo, still not awoken yet. After the meal, he took a bath, and decided to have some reading while waiting for his roommate to show up from his room.

It was almost 8 in the morning. He had finished reading a few volumes of One Piece while sipping his morning tea. He had sensed the cleaning lady entering the quarters to get the garbage. Really, the cleaning lady had the ability to sneak around people, entering apartments unnoticed. He had heard a lot of complaints from the residents of the outer dorm to Ichiro the barman. It was actually quite a funny thing as to how the old woman could actually enter a should be guarded very well enclosed area. Is she a spy or something? Or maybe a ninja? Isaac inwardly laughed at the absurdness of the idea. _But maybe it's true..._

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shino-baa-san," he greeted the old cleaning lady who was sneaking up behind him to get the garbage with his most perfect Japanese. The old lady, Shino was shocked and actually stopped moving, looking at him with such shocked eyes. Tierra was laughing madly inside his mind. The old lady could only nod as acknowledgement to him and continued her venture to the kitchen quite wobbily. _Maybe she didn't expect a student to caught her sneaking, eh? __**Just look at her reaction! Man, this is going to made my day,**_ Tierra said between coughing and laughing.

"Uwahhh!" a cry of could heard from the bedroom. Isaac looked at the owner of the voice, his tea cup in a hand and a One Piece manga in the other. The voice, as he had expected, belonged to the owner of the manga he held and piling up on the coffee table, a first year medics student, Yoshida Haruo, who just got out of his room, looking very shocked despite having such terrible bed hair look, causing Tierra to laugh even harder.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, trying to not show his amusement in his word and expression. Well, he at least doesn't laugh at the boy, the boy had a major inferiority complex, so pessimistic it sometimes annoying. Living with him for a few weeks at least had teach him that.

"My negative way of thinking actually made me feel safer, as I could think every worst-case-scenario that could happen around me." he once said. Well, that is true, in a sense. You won't lower your guard accidentally that way, and thus avoiding at least any calamities that may fall upon you, or maybe you are prepared for it when it happened. _So that the things in my nightmare won't happen, _Isaac once thought, but shook it off as quickly as he had first thought.

However, there's another thing for that. The boy had nicely allowed him to borrow his huge collection of mangas to read and his anime collections too. A few titles, most likely ecchi and such didn't really made Isaac, the king of English literature after the No-Life-King interested, but he was more interested on the action-based shounen and seinen stories. One of his favourite is One Piece, which was the one he read since the past few hours, and Naruto, a ninja, or shinobi-themed story.

He also read other action mangas, most of it martial arts, to check whether he had some trick he could use for his mission and when he would spar with his vampire sister later. Really, Haruo is a good source to ease his ever-growing boredom and he didn't want to ruin that relationship just yet.

"You...you greeted that old lady! That was so cool! No one had ever caught her red-handed before!" the boy said while eating Isaac's homemade breakfast a few minutes later. Ah, yes, the boy is also very childish in person. But Isaac didn't mind babysitting him. At least he would remember his little sister by having someone like him here. He really missed his little Mikaela. Isaac can only smile at the hungry boy.

"Ne, today is Sunday right? Why don't we go to the town? Buy some clothes or something," Haruo suddenly asked. Isaac hadn't thought anything about it. _Going out, eh? Well, Saphira would be sleeping by now, since she's out all night yesterday, and I really need new clothes for class. I can't have just having those suits around. I need something more...casual to blend in with the students here. Well, what do you think, Tierra?_

_**What do I think? What do YOU think about me thinking to go out to town ? I am in your mind, remember? I wear pretty much everything YOU would wear, just in a different color. Maybe you should ask **_**him**_** instead of me. **_Tierra replied him back, the mentioning of _him_ caused Isaac to flinch.

_Wha? Why should I ask _him_? _He felt Tierra rolled his eyes.

_**You had the nightmare last night, right?**_ Isaac flinched again, this time more visible. Haruo looked at him strangely, but still eating his breakfast nonetheless.

_Why do you ask that?_

_**Why? That nightmare was the same as before right? He's been controlling you through your fear, through your subconscious. Don't fall for him, King, **_**he****_ will devour you _alive_._**

_Aren't you doing the same thing? Aren't you going to overpower me just like _him?

_**You can't compare me to that guy, King. Our purpose may look the same, but actually different entirely. I want to be the King, to be free to do what I want, but that guy, he's more to wanting to devour you, control you in his void, making you just like him, empty. And he doesn't want to become the King, King, he just want all of us to follow the same path as him. Turning into a living corpse, living a pitiful life in sorrow and despair, like him. **_**He wanted to break you apart, King.**

_I know that, but still I can't stop him from doing that._

_**Why?**_

_Because, each word he spoke is the truth. All his actions has a point. He reminded me that I'm weak, and powerless at times. He reminded me that I can't save everyone, or even anyone. I'm still weak._

_**Even about those visions? **_Isaac almost gasped when he mentioned about the visions in his nightmare.

The visions of two girls, ripped to pieces by unknown entity in an unknown living room, flashed into his mind. Their screams, their wailing, their whimpering enter his mind like a disease, putting him into some sort of deep guilt and regret, for failing to save them, though he didn't recognized any of the two children. But he had always shouted their names in his sleep, but forgotten it soon after. Very strange indeed, why?

_I haven't had those nightmares until recently, when we arrived here in Karakura. I thought it was some sort of a sign, maybe he's trying to tell me something._

_**And what is that?**_

_I don't know, we just have to wait and see, wouldn't we? _Isaac forced himself to smile. Really, why would he tried to reassure that Hollow? Or maybe he's trying to convince himself...

_**Fine. Do whatever you want, go shopping or whatever. I just want you to get out of this little prison you got in, and clear your head while doing so. Though it's actually more fun killing you while you're so disturbed like that. **_His Hollow self grinning widely, causing Isaac to remember the Cheshire Cat character in Alice in the Wonderland story he read to Mikaela years ago.

_Cheeky bastard. _Tierra only gave him a mad cackle as a reply.

_**Thank you very much for such great compliment, O great King. **_He felt Tierra giving him a mocking bow with the same smile plastered on his face. He groaned mentally.

"I think, you do have a point, Haruo. Let's go out then." he replied Haruo's suggestion.

"Oh, that's great! I should invite Inoue-san and Ishida-san then!" Isaac groaned again, this time physically. Really, that Ishida guy, a sixth year medics, this boy's senior, or mentor, was very much an annoying man. When he first met him, his face looked as shocked as that Tatsuki girl from the competition. Or maybe similar to any of the people he met who was Inoue's friends.

That weird guy named Keigo, or maybe the silent one named Mizuiro, who both in his class along with Inoue. Even that huge Mexican-Japanese man Inoue introduced to him not long ago, what's his name, Chad? He had also looked at him in the same way.

He asked why, they only said he looked similar to their missing friend, who had disappeared years ago. But he never pressed further since that topic was like a taboo to them. And he's not interested anyway. Digging people's past wasn't his favourite, hell, he didn't even want to know about his own past, so why would he care knowing others?

But that Ishida, Ishida Uryu his name, had really strike a nerve in his head. How dare he denied him about almost everything in the world of medics? He, who had got his medical PhD from one of the most well-known university in the world and had experienced many injuries and deaths of his comrades in his hands as a doctor at a vampire-hunting organization?

That boy easily tried to deny his expertise in this field, saying him what, _inexperienced arts student?_ He really, _really_ gonna get a piece of him one of these days. And this Haruo boy actually stood in awe every time they debate about this. He also will get some, after Isaac had finished reading all the mangas of course.

"All right, we will go at nine o'clock. I'm gonna go call them now!" Haruo said enthusiastically before he grabbed the apartment's phone and dialled their numbers. Isaac only watched him, amused, before he continued reading the manga he hold just now.

"_Bink's sake~"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They promised to gather at a park nearby the University at nine o'clock sharp. Therefore, before nine o'clock sharp, Isaac and Haruo already waiting at a bench in the park. Isaac was wearing a white shirt and blue vest, complete with purple tie. He also wear a dark green hooded jacket, blue black khaki pants and white over-sized shoes with orange stripes. His usual blue shades was visible under the hood along with his usual pair of pure white gloves.

Haruo was wearing a light blue collared t-shirt white horizontal black stripe on the chest. He also wore black jeans with a chain tangled at the pocket. He wore a pair of of black sneakers and his hair was as messy as usual. They both waited for a few minutes before three people showed up instead of two. Ishida had come, Inoue too along with her friend, Tatsuki.

Ishida wore a white shirt with two blue vertical stripes at the left side of his shirt. He also wore light blue khaki pants complete with black belt. His black shoes was shining like usual. Inoue wore a light purple long-sleeved shirt with white jacket. She also wore a white knee-length skirt and white beanie along with a purple handbag.

Tatsuki wore a dark red shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. She also wore a pair of black, fingerless glove. Both of the girls looked very contrast with each other, as one looked very feminine while the other one looked very masculine. And the color choice too. Surprisingly different.

Sometimes it's a wonder how two girls of obviously different fashion tastes could become best friends. But Isaac could care less about that.

"You guys are late for five minutes. We promised at nine sharp, not five minutes after nine," Isaac told them while looking at his pocket watch. Ishida narrowed his eyes.

"It's not that late, and why are you using a pocket watch? This is the 21st century, not some Victorian era. What's with that clothes anyway? It's almost summer," Ishida commented. Isaac only twitched in annoyance.

"I wear what I like, and this pocket watch was given by my mother five years ago. It's family inheritance. And this thing is made from pure blessed silver, with its age around a century years old, for your information," Isaac replied while showing him the silver pocket watch. Ishida only scoffed in return, but Inoue and Haruo looked at the watch in awe.

"Awesome, a century? That thing must worth a lot, ne?" Haruo's eyes glinting in fascination.

"What is that engraving on the watch?" Tatsuki asked. She seemed interested too. Isaac looked at her before he replied, "It's family crest. My adopted family is one of the oldest noble family that still existed in England. The Hellsings are respected among the nobles as the head of family is also one of the Queen's knights," the only reply was an awe coming from a pair of messy-head kid and orange-haired girl. Ishida only snorted.

Isaac smiled before he kept the pocket watch back inside his jacket's pocket and he got up from his seating position.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Uwahhh, today's been really fun, right?" Haruo said while stretching his body. They had been going around Karakura, exploring the town. They had gone shopping, entering a few shopping malls to buy things. Inoue had invited Chad, but he said he was busy, concerts and all. Isaac had bought a few literature and science books, and also a few pairs of clothes for him and Saphira.

Inoue had asked him about this, and he simply replied that Saphira didn't mind, and prefer the clothes he bought her. Well, for a werewolf that usually in her army uniform, any casual clothes would be fine as long as it covered her whole body. Tatsuki teased him for buying things for his girlfriend, but Isaac denied her bluntly that he and Saphira had no such relationship.

It's been noon, and they were tired from shopping. Isaac doesn't want think about the things Inoue bought. It was, well, weird. But he rather not comment anything, afraid she might feel offended.

"Why don't we find a place to eat? I'm hungry," Isaac said. Ishida scoffed, "Only watching your own stomach, Hellsing?"

Isaac looked at him blankly before smirking, "At least I'm being honest about it, unlike someone who lied through his teeth even when he is obviously hungry too," and Ishida's stomach growled at the same time, causing him to blush furiously from embarrassment.

Enjoying his small victory, Isaac then asked, "So where are we eating?"

"What about a fast-food restaurant?" Tatsuki said. "A maid cafe! I always wanted to try their food. My friends said they're really good!" Haruo suggested. The others except Inoue gave him a strange look.

"Let's just find a normal restaurant then. Ishida? Would you please?" Isaac gave him a mocking smirk, adding a mocking bow while gesturing him to lead them. This time, the dark-haired man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Che, fine. This way," they followed him to went across the busy streets of Karakura Town. While they were waiting for the traffic light to turn red, suddenly a pressure hit them. Ishida, Tatsuki, and Inoue were visibly twitched.

Isaac and Haruo however, didn't show the same reaction. Haruo because he couldn't sense spiritual pressure, and Isaac because he didn't care and was very good in hiding his body language.

"A Hollow, here?" Tatsuki whispered. Even though they were quite far from each other, with his keen hearing, Isaac could hear her. "Don't worry, the shinigami will do the cleaning, ne, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue tried to console her, although her face looked equally as worried as her terrified friend.

And a huge Hollow actually went pass them. It was green in color, its white mask had a shape like a tiger, but had a body like a hyena. So, the hyena-tiger Hollow made a run through the street, causing a chaos for its invisibility to normal human eyes and its massive size. A lot of cars had accidents and people were screaming for their lives.

Isaac and the group, however, just stood there in silence. Haruo was fidgety, perhaps his first time watching such a huge car accident. The others were fidgety too, Ishida had been rubbing his family crest under his sleeve for a while now.

However, Isaac only stood there, looked completely relaxed like these things were a normal sight to him. He even wished to see some explosion, or even gore if the Hyena-tiger Hollow accidentally crushed those running civilians under its paws. Yes, that would be a very interesting sight to see.

However, his wish was not granted. He suddenly felt a sudden chill despite the early summer. He turned his head to the source of the chill and found it. It was a she, a dark-haired female in a black kimono, holding a white katana in her hands.

She touched her blade four times on the ground and yelled, "_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_ and a wave of ice was shot towards the Hollow. The Hollow hadn't managed to run away and got caught in the ice wave. Isaac silently whistled in amusement.

Another Hollow showed up. It was red, a bit smaller than the one just died, and this one had wings and was flying. A red haired man, also in similar black kimono was chasing it. "Wait!" he yelled, though Isaac sure that man knew that screaming was futile when you're chasing people, or monsters while holding a huge, segmented sword with you. Anyone would instinctively run, except for certain people, for example, himself.

"I told you to wait, you fucker! _Hoero, Zabimaru!" _and the man swing his sword. His sword blade actually stretched ahead towards the Hollow. The Hollow died in a single slash. Isaac's eyes were glinting in fascination. He was thinking what will happen if Zangetsu clashed with the sword.

Haruo was still fidgety and sweating. He was somehow pressured by the unseen presences in front of him. Isaac realized that Haruo actually able to sense spiritual energy, but still cannot see them. And this had actually attracted unwanted interest.

A Hollow was able to sneak behind Isaac and Haruo undetected. The Hollow was much, much smaller than the last two Hollows, almost humanoid looking. Its mask had two tear-like red pattern lining down to its mask teeth. The mask looked like a sad clown, except the mask had teeth. The Hollow had long and extremely sharp claws, its body had jagged patterns all over its body.

"Ho, what do we have here? Five delicious looking humans. May I have a taste?" it hissed predator-like to the five humans in front of him. All of them stood in shock.

Haruo was now visibly shaking, he could feel the presence behind him, and Isaac, he stood in silence trying to ignore the Hollow behind him as he didn't want to blow his cover of a normal university student. But he knew if they just stand there all of them will become the Hollow's lunch. His stance had turned into guarding stance, to prepare for either flight or fight situation.

The other three also pretending they didn't see anything. Ishida, still didn't do anything probably because there were other people at risk. Inoue and Tatsuki looked tense, but said nothing.

_This Hollow, he's strong. **You think? Perhaps he's an Adjuchas then, since his strength is still incomparable to mine.**_ Tierra replied his thought.

Lucky for them, the traffic light turned green for pedestrians to cross. Isaac, without waiting any moment, pulled the shaking Haruo with him. Ishida who were thinking something just now, was shocked to see Isaac pulling Haruo so hard before he follow suit. Inoue and Tatsuki joined them. The Hollow only watch, shocked by the sudden movement.

"My, my, running away ain't we? Clever little preys," it said. However, before he managed to chase the humans, the two shinigamis from earlier confronted it. "Che, stupid shinigamis," and it ran to another direction, still being chased by the shinigamis.

Isaac still pulling Haruo, holding him in a vice-grip despite his refusal and Ishida, Inoue and Tatsuki following behind. After he had confirmed their safety through Tierra, he let the poor boy go. The boy was panting, probably from the sudden movement and Isaac walked too fast for his normal pace.

"Wha-what is that feeling just now? It's like something dreadful is watching behind me," Haruo said in his still shocked face. Isaac however, said nothing. He still assessed his environment, sharpening his senses, searching for that Hollow or other of the same kind. He however, found none. _Safe for now. _Or so he thought.

By then, Ishida,Inoue, and Tatsuki managed to catch up with them. They all were panting, trying to catch some breath.

"You walk too fast, Isaac! We could hardly get you," Tatsuki said between her panting. Inoue could say nothing, she's still need to catch her own breath. Ishida was sweating a little, but he quickly recovered and started to look around him. He probably think the same as Isaac, but he didn't realized that.

"Why do you suddenly pulled Yoshida-kun like that, Isaac-kun? He might get hurt!" Inoue suddenly said, after she finished panting. She was worried about the boy, perhaps Isaac pulled him too hard. But he could say nothing about it. After all, that was his usual strength and speed, though he tried to tone it down a little, but failed to do so when he was on high alert.

"I feel like going home. Looks like we can't have our lunch together, sorry, Haruo." Isaac lied. Haruo only smiled. "N-no, don't worry about it, really, hehe," he didn't look so reassuring with all that sweat.

"A-anyway, I think he's right, we should go home, it's already late afterno-," and before Haruo can finish his sentence, a familiar pressure came back.

"_Oh, shit."_

**Haha, and that conclude this chapter. I've been stuck, trying to figure out the ending of this chapter. I've written since a week ago, but failed to think how to end it properly. Maybe I will update two chapters, or three perhaps in this week, who knows. Bye for now! **


	7. Battle in Town

**Chapter 7 : Sunday Day Out - Battle in Town**

**A/N : Urm, sorry, this chapter is incredibly long. Please bear with it. And sorry for the long wait. Merry Christmas by the way, to the people who celebrate it. Now on with the story.**

**I own nothing.**

"_Oh shit,"_ Isaac cursed under his breath when he saw the Hollow they tried to run from earlier. He couldn't really think how the Hollow can found them while having himself remain undetected as he was now busy planning escape routes for those who couldn't fight.

Ishida formed a small spirit bow and ready to attack. Inoue also did the same, but she only had glowing pair of hairpins with a hard expression on her face. Both reiatsu were flaring. However, the Hollow didn't seemed to be intimidated by the show of power. He simply stood there and scrutinized his opponents. When his yellow eyes fall on Isaac, he narrowed his eyes.

"Have we met before?" the Hollow asked, surprising his two opponents, who promptly turned to look at their hooded companion.

The man looked at him back, with a stoic face, though his amber eyes were glinting in hidden amusement behind those blue shades. He answered it simple.

"No." and the two beside him turned back to look at the Hollow. The Hollow somehow scoffed, his expression unreadable as they were hidden under a white hard mask.

"Really? Well, no matter. My purpose is to kill all of you, after all. No need to know the names of the people I kill. By the way, my name's Wormsleeper." the Hollow introduced himself, although his voice was full with doubt. _I think I really have seen him somewhere...but where? And when?_

Ishida scoffed. "You said you didn't want to know our names, but you introduced yourself. Are you that confident to be able to kill us all?" he said while smirking. Wormsleeper chuckled.

"At least I know what you are, Quincy. Isn't that enough already? Or maybe you want to introduce yourself along with that pretty rejection girl?" he said, referring to Inoue. Inoue looked surprised, didn't expect the Hollow to know her ability. Isaac looked at her, amazed. _Rejection, huh? Interesting. So the strange healing reiatsu is actually a type of space and time manipulator._

Ishida replied him back, "We don't need to introduce ourselves. You're not even worth to know my name." he said, arrogance in his voice. Isaac could feel Tierra scoffed in his head. He smiled slightly. Yes, Ishida is an arrogant, full of pride jerk, but he's right. The Hollow's not even worth it. Well, not for his power at least.

The Hollow scoffed back, exactly like Tierra, "Really? Well, we'll see about that." and the Hollow ready to attack. By then Ishida looked straight at Isaac.

"Hellsing, go and take Inoue-san and the others away from here. I'll handle him." he said, but immediately opposed by Inoue.

"No, Ishida-kun! I'll fight too!"

"But, Inoue-san! It's dangerous! At least you can protect them."

"What about you? Who's gonna protect you?" Inoue asked, worry in her voice. Ishida looked at her, smiling.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Now go!" and before Inoue could say anything, she was already carried away by Isaac who had also carried the already fainted Haruo and Tatsuki. It's amazing how he can carry them all without any problem and could run very fast too. Ishida looked at his hooded companion, amazed, when he realized about the Hollow.

"Where are you going? Running away? Oh well," and the Hollow pointed his finger towards Isaac. A dark blue cero was shot towards him. Ishida couldn't do anything but to move aside. The cero was incredibly fast. He quickly called for Isaac.

"Hellsing, look out!" and a huge explosion occurred.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The shinigami group that arrived in Karakura for the mission to investigate the sudden appearance of Hollows in the Jureichi was surprised by their latest findings. It seems like almost all of the Hollows that appeared out of thin air were all of the high levels. Most of them were Adjuchas level, there were also several Menos Grandes. Luckily there were no Vasto Lorde among these Hollows, at least not for now.

They also had found several traits that were entirely different from normal Hollows. These Hollows all had high intelligent, very fast and strong. Most of them think like arrancars, like humans, though most of them depend fully on their instincts.

Another thing that was troublesome about these Hollows was that they were very secretive. All of them didn't mention anything about how they were there, or where they originated from. They refused to tell anything, even when they were threatened. It seems they knew what will become of them when they met shinigamis.

The only thing that was obvious was that these Hollows all adore their savior, or so that was what they said. They all said they were saved, released, given salvation by this savior of them. And that's it, nothing else. And this annoyed the hell out of Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Division, and the leader of this investigation group.

"It's been a week, and we have nothing about these Hollows!" he said, a scowl permanently plastered on his face. They were all gathering on top of a building in the middle of Karakura Town. This group of shinigami consisted of five officers. Hitsugaya as the leader, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and two 11th Division officers, Madarame Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Hitsugaya was definitely stressed by this mission. "Damn they're good at shutting their mouth." His team members were all silent hearing him venting out his anger. Up till now, they were all managed to find a few of these 'alien Hollows', as Captain Kurotsuchi called it. A weird name, yes, but the one who named it was weirder, so there's nothing wrong with it.

"We only have a few information about these Hollows, but all were too vague and perhaps normal for Hollows if you look closely." Lieutenant Kuchiki said.

"And we haven't managed to capture even one of these Hollows. Kurotsuchi-taichou has been asking non-stop about his specimen," Lieutenant Abarai added.

"To Hell with his specimen, we couldn't even squeezed anything up till now, and he's been demanding like a child asking for new toys. I'll kill him if he ask again." Hitsugaya snapped. His vein had been popping on his head for a while now.

"Well, those Hollows only know how to run away. Not beautiful at all," Yumichika commented.

"At least they put up a good fight before they died. Quite an interesting opponent I should say, for a bunch of fanatics." Ikkaku chuckled.

They all were just finished hunting Hollows in Karakura business district. It turned out to be quite hectic, as the Hollows cleverly baited them till the business district and threatened to kill the humans. Luckily, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji were fast enough to prevent this from happened, although a few damages were present. However, one of them managed to escape, after he tried to eat some of the humans.

While they were resting on the rooftop, they felt reiatsu flaring from somewhere in the town. After that, a huge explosion occurred. They quickly tried to detect who and what had happened. The first one to recognized the flaring reiatsu was Rukia.

"Ishida! And Inoue!" she exclaimed. Her voice was colored with some sort of sadness when she said this. Renji realized this but he said nothing about this.

"There's also the reiatsu of the Hollow from earlier, perhaps they are fighting?" Renji said.

"This is our chance. Perhaps there are more of them around. Abarai, Kuchiki, go and assist the ryoka. Ayasegawa and Madarame, both of you will go and search if there's more of these Hollows. I'll go and search alone. Now go!" and the shinigamis went separate ways.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rukia and Renji were shunpo-ing towards the explosion scene. Rukia didn't say a word. Her expression unreadable. Renji sighed before he started speaking.

"Rukia." No reply.

"Oi, Rukia!" the girl turned her head slightly, but still remained silent.

"Why are you accepting this mission?" Renji asked.

"What's wrong with accepting it?" her voice monotone.

"Well, I know Captain-Commander specifically appointed you and I for this mission, but you can still turn it down if you wanted to." Rukia's face was blank before she answered.

"This is a job, not an invitation to dinner to be easily turned down."

"Yeah, but you can ask someone else to go if you didn't want to go."

"And why would I do that?" Renji sighed again.

"Because of them." the girl flinched a little. "You didn't want to see them, right? The girl and the Quincy."

She paused for a while before she answered.

"I've said this before. This is a job, not a friendly visit. We're here to kill and capture Hollows, not to visit some humans." she said, her voice hard. She increased her speed.

"Oi, Rukia!" Renji grabbed her arm and halted their movement. Rukia hissed at him while thrashing, but unable to break his vice-grip on her. Renji frowned looking at the rampaging 127 year old(merely a guess) violet-eyed girl trying to break away from the man's vice-grip who hold both her arms from punching him.

"Let me go!" she growled at the red-haired man.

"I won't until you answer my questions." the girl then headbutted the man in return. Renji growled in pain before releasing her.

"Stop that! Sheesh, you're really violent for a Kuchiki, you know that!" the girl only growled at him back. Her scowl made her look even more intimidating. Renji then sighed and put up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Just answer my question, okay? Just calm down and answer my question." the furious girl looked at him warily before she calmed down. Renji sighed.

"Okay, now answer my first question. Why are you accepting this job?"

"Because this job is assigned to me." she answered him sharply.

"You do know that the Hollow tried to eat earlier is the the Quincy and his friends right? I know you saw that too." Rukia just stood in silent.

"Why are you avoiding them?" This question too was answered with silent. Renji sighed again.

"It's been ten years already. Why can't you just let this issue goes by? He's already gone. " the girl looked at him blankly, but her eyes betrayed her expression. They were full of regret. She then diverted her eyes away from Renji.

"It's mine.." she whispered. Renji got near her, tried to grasp what she said.

"It's my fault Ichigo became like that. It's my fault. If I wasn't in the mansion...I might have been able to save him and his family," her face revealed deep, painful expression. She must had kept these feeling for all these years. Renji put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were soft.

"It's not your fault, Rukia. You might not even be able to save him if you were there." he said. Rukia jolted, her face showed great shock. Her violet eyes glisten.

"B-but, I still be able to save if I were there! I can sense him from afar!"

"Only if he had reiatsu, Rukia. He already lost them, remember? I'm sure his sisters won't even mind about this. His friends too. They had long forgiven you." Rukia was on the verge of crying.

"B-but I-"

"No, Rukia. Drop it. It's been 10 years. I'm sure even that guy wouldn't want to see you suffer like this. Please, forget about this." His eyes were firm, brown eyes locked on violet.

"O-okay," she said, almost whispering. Renji smiled.

"Now, we should go and save those guys. We wouldn't want to lose anyone to some more crappy Hollow now, would we?" and they both shunpo-ed to the battle scene.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The explosion that occurred was quite a feat. A blue energy tower was formed from the explosion. Ishida sweat-dropped looking at the size of the explosion.

"Hellsing! Inoue! Everyone!"

"You don't have to scream, Ishida." a voice emerged from the thick smoke. Four figures were formed when the smoke cleared. Isaac and his three burdens were all survived the explosion unscathed.

Inoue and Tatsuki were shocked with what just happened. They were all grabbed by the hooded man and he made a run for it. However, the Hollow reacted by shooting a blue cero towards them. The scene after that was the most shocking.

In that split second, Isaac had threw Haruo, Tatsuki and Inoue to the side of the road. He then jumped a few feet in the air while turned himself away gracefully and landed on a wall, avoiding the cero completely. The cero then hit a parked car ahead and exploded.

The movement was so fast, Inoue and Tatsuki couldn't really see it well, but they sure of one thing; Isaac had avoided a highly condensed cero that was so big and supposed to have no chance of survival with simple movements. Since then, they both had concluded that Isaac was not a normal person.

He was smirking when he saw Ishida's gawking face. An indeed priceless face.

"You-you're alive.." he said, unbelievable with what he saw. Isaac smiled innocently.

"Of course. How am I not?" Isaac replied, his balance on the narrow wall could defeat a cat's. The Hollow was mesmerized by his little show. _That's the same movement...it can't be._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Night several days ago. A group of teenagers were gathering at an old, unused warehouse. One thing __that was obvious on these teenagers was that they all had red blood eyes. Even their skin was as pale as the moon. They were all sitting while drinking blood of several humans they had caught earlier. Yes, they are vampires._

_One of them, a dark-haired boy wearing a black fur jacket suddenly said to his vampire friends._

"_Hey, don't you think this kind of activities are boring? We keep kidnap people, drink their blood, and dump their bodies to the sea. Isn't it kind of boring? Why don't we go rob a bank or something and do some benefit with this enhanced strength of ours?" his opinion was agreed by his other mates._

_The leader of the group, a spiky, blond-haired man with a lot of tattoos on his body answered him. His voice was harsh._

"_Aah? Can't you be patient for a while? It's almost time for us to move. The boss hadn't said anything yet, but he had promised something great, that's why we have to be patient and build our strength." he said, a woman's arm dangling in his mouth._

_The boy can only sit in silence. He somehow regretted joining this group, embracing vampirism. He couldn't even go home now, much else continued to achieve his future and desire. He had lost all of that. Not that he didn't love killing people, those are in his blood now. It's just boring._

_Suddenly, he heard his friends who's on guard screaming bloody murder outside. He also heard several slashing sound and someone madly laughing. Everyone was on guard._

_The door of the ware house was then opened, revealing two people. A white-haired man and an orange-haired man standing by the door. Blood was dripping from their hands and was flowing into the warehouse, and the two intruders just ignored the blood staining their boots. The blood of his companions._

_The leader barked, "Who the hell are you? Killing our mates easily like that, you gonna die tonight!"_

_His threat somehow was taken lightly by the intruders. One of them were laughing mockingly at them. Now that he saw them clearly, the two intruders had the same face and attire, just the laughing one was all white, from head to toe. Only his white eye, iris, and tongue were of different color. He also wore red glasses while the silent orange-head wore blue._

"_You want to kill us, mate? Sorry, but we have heard everyone said the same thing. And where they end up at? The blade of our swords, their blood soaking our clothes. Your line is so lame, making me sick to hear it again and again, like a third-rate evening soap opera." he said with a mocking grin plastered on his face._

"_What the hell was that?" This time the white guy laugh._

"_Shut up, Tierra. Let's just end this quick. I have class this morning," the orange-head said, his face void of emotions. However, his amber eyes glinting humor under the pale moonlight. _

"_Fine, fine. I'm sleepy anyway." he drew his sword from its scabbard. The blade was majestic black, gleaming with dangerous warning for its eternal sharpness. The hilt however, was blue, the white scabbard had been stained red. _

_The other one only scoffed and also drew his blade. His blade was pale white, gleaming beautifully under the pale moon. The hilt was red while the scabbard was black. They both charged towards the group of vampires. Both of the swords gave out a silent initial warning that they are deadly._

"_Attack!" the leader barked. All of them howled with indescribable joy, or maybe fear. All of them also charged towards the two intruders._

_The battle only lasted for a few seconds. The last thing the boy could see was that his friends, his brothers had all turned into dust and body pieces. A huge pool of blood colored the whole warehouse, turning it into some freaking haunted house._

_The boy could feel his shaking knee. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He saw the leader being decapitated by the white guy. Blood squirted out non-stop from the headless body. The white guy didn't stop laughing. His yellow iris shining in madness._

_The boy tried to get up. He could feel blood rising to his head. He feel anger. He lunged at the white guy. The white guy dodged and stepped far behind the orange head. _

_He then grabbed one of the flamethrowers hidden under the crates, and shot flames at the orange head. The man suddenly made a shocking movement. He jumped and turned away from the fire, avoiding the fire completely._

_The boy was dumbfounded by the sudden stunt, not realizing the white guy had sneaked behind him._

"_Bye-bye, kid." and he slashed the boy into two, incapacitating him. He however, was still alive, gasping for air that he didn't need. The only thing that was different was that he had split into two pieces._

"_P-please, don't kill me..." the boy begged. He had only his upper part of body, his lower part had separated from him. The orange-haired man walked towards the boy, his bloody sword gleamed mercilessly._

"_Where do you get the weapons?" he asked, his face stoic._

"_I-I don't know, boss the one that get that thing, we don't know anything," the pain was unbearable._

"_Really. How is he, Tierra? He's telling the truth?" he asked his white companion._

"_Yup, that's it. Even his boss know nothing, just get some stupid order from the Internet. Stupid bloke."_

"_P-Please, it's painful. Please don't kill me..." the boy continued begging for his life. The orange-haired man only look at him, his amber eyes turned liquid. Is that sympathy?_

"_No, this is not sympathy. I have tired giving sympathy for idiot brats like you that give away your ignorant life for something like this. Right now, only death can save you." his voice was soft. He pulled out a silver gun and pointed it to the boy's head. His orange hair moving, gleaming beautifully like the huge fire behind him._

"_N-no, please, no..."_

"_May we will not meet again in your afterlife." and a gunshot rang in the burning warehouse, under the pale moonlight._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You!" Wormsleeper exclaimed, shocking his opponents. Isaac, who was walking towards his friends, halted in his step. He then turned to look at the suddenly screaming Hollow.

"It's you! That movement, it was the same as that night!" this exclamation shocked Isaac, as the Hollow was pointing at him. His face however, remained stoic. But his eyes betrayed that stoic expression.

_No way, is he..._

_**He's that boy. The one you killed that night.**_

_But how? How can he remember me?_

_**Who ask you to do that jump again, you fool. You should remember that even though the vampires are dead, their soul still lingers around the town as Hollows. And now he recognized you. Stupid King.**_

_What should I do now?_

_**I don't know. Feigning ignorance?**_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isaac said, denying the Hollow's exclamation.

"No. That movement, no one else can do that movement, only him. And that him is you!" The Hollow's voice maddening. Ishida looked at the Hollow, shocked by his sudden change of character. Isaac looked straight at the Hollow.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, so don't-" his words was stopped by the Hollow that suddenly sonido-ed towards him and attack. He quickly dodged but his hood was pulled back by the attack. Blood dripping from his forehead.

"Hellsing!" "Isaac-kun!" "Isaac!"

Isaac cursed under his breath when his orange hair was revealed. His orange hair flowed beautifully when he stopped himself from moving.

"Orange hair...so it is you!__You're not getting away now, human!" the Hollow's reiatsu peaked drastically, pushing the other humans away.

Ishida, Inoue, and Tatsuki were sweating heavily. They were all surprised by the huge reiatsu held by the Hollow. Isaac was not sweating, but he tried not to get pressured by the immense reiatsu released by the Hollow. He cursed inwardly for leaving his gun at his room.

The Hollow quickly launched his attacks onto Isaac. Isaac dodged them all, one by one. He backed himself away at every dodge then do a backward somersault before landed himself on the road. He was breathing heavily from all the movements.

_This guy...he's persistent! _And before he could react, the Hollow had already in front of him and stab him in the abdomen. He gasped in pain.

"Hellsing!" Ishida shot a few arrows but the Hollow deflect them easily. "Shit!" Ishida then grabbed his Seele Schneider and attempted to attack the Hollow with it, but the Hollow was quicker. He put his captive in front of him and turned him into a human shield.

"You do something I'll tear him to pieces!" the Hollow exclaimed. Isaac was hanging several inches from the ground. Blood dripping from his wound, staining his clothes. He was coughing blood.

"Release me you freak." he spat, his voice dripping venom. His eyes gleaming dangerously under the blue shades and his messy orange hair. His eyes turning a shade of red. Wormsleeper looked at him in high admiration. His voice croaking in wonder and excitement.

"Sag es nicht so, O Heiland. Jeder hatte auf dich gewartet. Mein König." suddenly the Hollow said. Isaac's face turned to a violent mixture of shock. Luckily no one saw his face that time. Ishida looked in wonder.

"German?"

Isaac suddenly used his left hand to attack the Hollow. He hit the Hollow straight at its face, adding his wires to increase the effect. The Hollow's mask was ruthlessly destroyed. Wormsleeper screamed in pain and suddenly his claws shining bright green.

At the exact moment, Isaac screamed bloody murder. His face expressed horrible pain. Both of his hands were gripping very hard on the hand that stuck him with the Hollow. When the green light subsided, Isaac's body turned limp. The Hollow also had stopped his screaming, upper part of his face was seen from under his shattered mask. It had retorted in pure rage and madness.

Inoue who only looked from the sidelines, she had a very horrified look on her face. "Isaac-kun!"

Isaac however, was pretty much conscious. He was breathing heavily. He could feel his organs had melted. Some blood spluttered from his mouth.

"What the hell did you do?" he croaked. Every slightest movement his body did caused a massive surge of pain returned back to his very being, due to his injury. The Hollow only laughed back watching Isaac in pain.

"It's one of my abilities, to channel acid and heat through my claws. Anyone who touched them will be scorched, just like how you are now. That's what will happen if you actually denied to follow us quietly, König," he said, his voice was filled with madness.

"I'm not your fucking king or savior," Isaac retorted back, his voice had become raspy. He could hardly see anymore, extreme tiredness washed over him.

"Oh, but yes you are. Now you will follow me back quietly, the others had long awaiting your arrival." the Hollow replied back. His real eyes glinting in madness glee. Suddenly a blue arrow came from behind Isaac, almost hitting the Hollow.

"W-what?" the Hollow said, shocked by the sudden attack. He then saw it. The Quincy from earlier had shot a Seele Schneider towards them. However, there was no small bow on him. He was holding a bigger spider web-like bow, another Seele Schneider on it.

"Release him." Ishida said, his voice was commanding.

"If I don't want to, what will you do? Shoot me? But you will have to shoot him too. Don't you want to save him?" the Hollow asked back, he didn't sound threatened at all.

Suddenly Ishida smirked. His eyes glinting in humor.

"Oh, of course I will. He's not that important to me, but he is important to you, isn't it? He is, after all, your König." He smirked wider.

Wormsleeper stood in shock while Isaac smirked. His darkening amber eyes glanced on the dark-haired man.

"Not important to you huh? How fascinating. I would love to scare you till you break when I'm dead."

"Unfortunately, the shinigami will get you first before you get me. And I would just need to shoot you off my face if you get close." Isaac laughed, though rather hard as he winced and coughed some blood in absolute pain. The Hollow however, had turned desperate.

"You won't kill him! He's important to us!" Wormsleeper said.

"And who this 'us' will be?" Ishida asked again, his face had gone serious.

"It's not your damn business!" the Hollow snapped.

"Just shoot, Ishida. I won't die." suddenly Isaac said. He couldn't hold himself anymore, he could barely see his captor. His exclaim, however, shocked Inoue.

"No! Don't shoot him Ishida-kun!" Inoue suddenly said, her fatigue had lost completely. She stood between Ishida and the Hollow.

"Orihime! What are you doing!" Tatsuki called, shocked with her actions. Ishida too, absolute shock colored his face.

"Move aside, Inoue-san." Ishida said, his voice firm.

"No!"

"I said move aside!" He barked, causing Inoue to flinch slightly. He gathered more power into his Seele Schneider.

"Ishida, what the hell are you doing?" Tatsuki said, her voice alarmed.

"I won't let you hurt Isaac-kun any more!" Inoue said, her voice firm.

"Inoue-san! Please!"

"NO!"

At this moment, the Hollow took the chance and fled, taking the injured Isaac with him.

"Wait!" Ishida called but the Hollow had quickly gone. He then tried to chase but Inoue stopped him by holding his arm.

"What are you doing Inoue-san? Let me go!" he tried to break free, but the woman's hold was unbelievably strong.

"No, I won't! I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore, not even Isaac-kun!" she yelled back at him.

"But if you keep on doing this, Hellsing will not just injured, he will DIE!" the last word shocked Inoue, who suddenly released her iron grip on Ishida's sleeve and slumped on the ground, horrified.

"He...will die..." her voice stuttering, the last word had scared her. Ishida looked at her sadly before he knelt and looked straight at Inoue's scared face.

"Don't worry, he won't die. I'll save him. I promise," and Ishida ran off to search for the Hollow and his missing friend. Inoue only sat there, Tatsuki went beside her.

"Don't worry, Isaac will be safe. Ishida will go and save him. Isaac himself is strong too," Tatsuki said. Inoue only sat in silence.

At that moment, Rukia and Renji arrived. Looking at the fight scene, finding only Inoue, Tatsuki, and a sleeping boy, had disappointed Renji.

"Damn, they'd already gone." Rukia quickly went towards Inoue and Tatsuki.

"Inoue! Tatsuki! Where's the Hollow?" she asked. Her face turned sad and pained when she looked at Inoue's terrible state. Tatsuki was the one who answered her.

"He's gone, along with our friend. Ishida had gone to chase them. He goes that way," she said while pointed ahead of her. Renji quickly off to chase Ishida. Rukia quickly followed him but was held off by Tatsuki.

"Rukia, when you found the Hollow, don't be surprised." she said, before releasing Rukia of her grip. Rukia, confused, went to caught up with Renji. Tatsuki only watched them go while holding Inoue by her shoulder.

"Rukia...really, don't get surprised."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ishida could see the Hollow in front of him. He sped up his Hirenkyaku, but he didn't dare to shoot in mid-air, as he was afraid the attack might hit Isaac. Isaac was no longer stuck to the Hollow's hand, but he had passed out from his injury.

The Hollow quickened his steps, he had no chance of opening a Garganta as the Quincy had stubbornly pursuit him. He then resolved to do just stop running and faced the Quincy head-on. He then landed in an empty park and the Quincy had followed him. Ishida, without waiting for any moment, had pointed his bow at the Hollow.

Wormsleeper had put Isaac on a bench, Isaac's injury had gotten any better but worsen each second. Fortunately, his wound had stopped bleeding but the large wound will be infected and could still affect his life. The Hollow could care less about that, he only need to bring back the man, whether as a soul, or a living human. Only the Quincy's arrows were able to only destroy spirits, so he can't risk the man to be stabbed by that.

But right now, he had other things to do. For example, getting rid of a nosy Quincy.

"Give him back," Ishida demanded.

"Never!" and the Hollow lunged at him, his claws turned bright green. He slashed at the Quincy, but the Quincy dodged it easily. Ishida then shot several arrows, but easily dodged and deflected by the Hollow. He then resorted to use Seele Schneider, as using wide-range weapons would be hard to fight a close-ranged one. They clashed to each other, slashing and clawing at each other, until both of them were tired out.

"Damn...why?" the Hollow said, he was panting heavily. Ishida chuckled.

"Yes, why? You were so strong, so agile before, but now, you aren't. Does the cracked mask depletes your power so much?" he sneered, causing the Hollow to be raged more.

At the same time, Rukia and Renji arrived at the scene. Ishida however had not gave any slight reaction, no, he ignored the two completely.

Realizing this, Renji only sighed and went to stand nearby him. Rukia stood a bit farther back.

"Don't mind me. I came with Rukia to do our job."

"And I do mine, so don't bother to tell." suddenly he realized something. "Shinigami, go and defeat the Hollow, I'll go and take his prisoner." With that, he shrank his Ginrei Kojaku into a small bow.

"W-wait, what?" but he couldn't get his answer as the Hollow suddenly charged towards them. The Hollow collided with Renji, while Ishida went over them both and ran straight towards Isaac. He used his Hirenkyaku and managed to get at Isaac. Looking at his companion, he could see that he was still alive. He sighed in relief.

"Ishida..." suddenly Isaac whispered, started Ishida. His eyes were open slightly, showing a bit of his amber eyes. His hands were moving a bit, as if wanting to take something. A jet-black cellphone fell from his jacket.

"Text...Saphira...for me.." he said, barely whispering. Ishida nodded and took his cellphone. A huge explosion occurred behind him, but he paid no mind as he could still felt Renji and Rukia's reiatsu as strong as ever.

"What do I have to type?' Ishida asked. At that moment, Renji came skidding a few feet away from their bench. He then turned t look at Ishida and the so-called person he had to save, but he could only see blue shades and pale face. He couldn't see much of the hair because they were hidden by the blood and the hood, but he could swear that he saw a glimpse of orange. But he had to pull back his attention to his opponent, who now shot a cero at Rukia.

"Red...delivery, retrieve quick," he said before he passed out again.

"Red?" Ishida said, confused, but he sent the text message nonetheless. After he finished sending the message, a large explosion occurred and quickly put his attention to it. Isaac's cellphone was placed back inside his jacket.

The Hollow was now standing on air, while the two shigamis were on the ground, panting.

"Damn, he's fast, and strong too," Renji said, while spitting out some blood. Rukia only knelt beside him in silence, perhaps devising a plan to fight her opponent. Both of them were injured slightly.

The Hollow also managed to get some injuries. He cursed inwardly when he saw that he was farther away from Isaac.

"Damn, they are doing it on purpose...separating me from him. Looks like I have no choice but to do it." the Hollow then let out a low, eery growl that echoed throughout the town, heard by everyone, non-spiritual aware and spiritual aware. The other shinigamis that were around the town had also heard the growl.

"What the hell is that? A song?" Ikkaku asked after destroying a small Hollow.

"No, it's more to a growl, just softer," Yumichika said. He narrowed his eyes in thought. _A Hollow? But I've never heard anything like this, beautiful but eery at the same time. _

A moment after the soft, eery growl, hundreds of Garganta were forcefully opened, revealing hundreds of Hollows pouring themselves into the weak, ignorant, human world. Hundreds of growls and wails filling the bright sky of Karakura town, causing a large sound wave that could even shake the earth. And that is what the normal people would felt. But for the people who are spiritually-aware, it's even worse.

It's like a nightmare, a Hell in the world. The whole town was pressured by a massive reiatsu, so powerful, so evil that could even turn innocent pluses into Hollows in an instant. And it's not just that. For the Winter War veterans, the feeling would be the same as the feeling when they were in Hueco Mundo. The feeling of empty and desolation, as if they were in that vast white desert of that abominable place.

"What the hell...?" Ishida looked at the sky with an absolute shock on his face. It was the same with Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Tatsuki, and the other shinigamis. None of them had ever expected this to happen.

The Hollow with the cracked mask laughed out loud maniacally, like he had not laugh for centuries. His eyes had lost its glint of logic and rationality, only madness was filled in the blue irises.

"This is a technique called Ilamar a la Muerte, also known as Himno de Vacio. This ability is only possessed by Hollows of Adjuchas level and higher. A call able to summon Hollows of different level and strength and force them to abide with the summoner's will. A true ability of the Kings! You shinigamis and humans will never be able to stop from following my orders! The King is ours!" he roared, followed by the roar from the rest of the Hollows. Several Menos Grandes could be seen entering the Human World and caused chaos all over.

"Shit!" Hitsugaya cursed, he quickly destroyed the Hollows that grouped to attack him. Without waiting for any moment, he released his Bankai. This had also followed by Ikkaku and Renji. They couldn't wait any longer. This sudden development may caused the wall between dimensions to break apart if this is not controlled as quickly as possible. All of the shinigamis also had released their power restriction, as the massive reiatsu from the Hollows had already caused so many imbalance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsuki asked. She couldn't believe what she saw. After she heard a soft growl-like voice echoed throughout the town, hundreds, no, thousands of Hollows poured into her world. The feeling was horrible, as if it was the end of the world.

She was running with Inoue towards the place where Ishida, Rukia, and Renji fought, but the dreadful feeling she had had slowed her down. The reiatsu was too massive for her to accept. She was breathing heavily, she thought she could have seizures or maybe breathing complications that time. Inoue was also sweating, but she was far better than Tatsuki in handling such monstrous pressure. She was formerly a prisoner in a den full of such monsters, after all. Haruo had already gone home, along with Isaac's stuff.

"Are you okay, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue asked her. She could hardly breath, but Tatsuki still answered her question.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then, hurry up. We need to put Isaac-kun away from this mess. He's terribly injured after all. Let's go, Tatsuki-chan," she said while pulling her friend's arm to tag along with her. Her eyes were full of determination Tatsuki had last saw a long time ago. The determination of protecting her beloved people.

She had lost that look when Ichigo had disappeared, as if half her heart had died along with him. However, the arrival of Isaac Hellsing had gave her that spirit back. Tatsuki was so glad for that. She inwardly thanked Isaac for his appearance in Inoue's world.

"Let's go," and they both ran towards the park where the main fight occurred. Unknown to them, a figure was following them from behind, in the hand held a cellphone with message 'Red delivery, retrieve quick' written on the screen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isaac was still unconscious when the new level of the battle started. He didn't even flinch from all those shaking. That showed how serious his wounds would be.

Ishida was trying his best to protect the injured man from hurting more. He couldn't really sense anything from the man, as if a very powerful barrier had hid all his reiatsu. He knew Isaac wasn't a normal person, with his rather introvert personality and his reactions.

He rarely talk to anyone in class, only to Saphira even though he had acquainted himself with a lot of people, including himself. Isaac also tend to not talk about his family or his past, he only said a bit about his family, mostly had been stated in the internet or the papers.

His family, the Hellsing was very much secretive about themselves, only known to be a noble family and that's it. Nothing that ever state what kind of job that this family do to award themselves the title of Knight from the Queen. This had make Ishida curious even more. Isaac himself had been rather careful in his speech, probably afraid to spill something unnecessary. And he can see ghosts and Hollows as clear as the blue sky, but no distinct reiatsu can be sensed out of him.

And today, his display of fighting skills and the Hollow's knowledge of him had caused all the suspicions to rose to a whole new level. He swear that he will unravel everything, after the fight is over.

He had used _Licht Regen_ onto the Hollows, over and over again, but the number of the Hollows hadn't reduced at all. Ishida had become pissed off in no time.

"There's no end to these things!" Renji snapped. Even he was annoyed with this. All of them were tired from the endless assault.

Suddenly a Hollow charged towards Ishida and pushed him away from Isaac's unconscious body. Before Ishida could react, Isaac's body had already gone from sight.

"Shit!" he then looked at the source of all this mess. The Hollow, Wormsleeper was chuckling, watching all the destruction that occur.

"Yes...more, MORE!" it seemed like the Hollow himself had lost its true purpose of doing all this. He himself had been consumed by his own lust for power.

Suddenly, a huge ice tower was formed from the other end of the park. At once, the two shinigami recognized the ice.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" they both exclaimed. The said captain was falling down from the sky, his bankai is on, and he was muttering a string of curses along with his bankai's technique.

"_Guncho Tsurara!" _and daggers made of ice hit the Hollows. Hitsugaya also had frozen hundreds of Hollows and was now heading towards Wormsleeper at high speed.

And they clashed, causing an immense reiatsu to be released at a few miles radius.

"Ugh!" the others were flinched by the sudden impact. Hitsugaya was pissed, he regretted to not brought Matsumoto along.

"Are you the cause of this mess?" he asked, his turquoise eyes burning. Wormsleeper didn't flinch at all when his hands were frozen by Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. He even laugh openly at the small captain, as if mocking him.

"Well, who else would it be?" Wormsleeper said, his eyes was full of glee. HE then gave a mocking bow and introduced himself.

"The name's Wormsleeper, and you are?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of Gotei 13's 10th Division," Hitsugaya replied, his voice was surprisingly calm although his instinct and mind were screaming to kill the Hollow as fast as he could to end this annoying mess. The ice prince can't lose his cool now, can he? And there's that annoying request too.

"Oh, that infamous wielder of the strongest ice zanpakuto in Soul Society's history, isn't it? Fancy meeting you here, Soul Society dog." the Hollow didn't even bother to not being sarcastic. Hitsugaya scrutinized his opponent, his mind were filled with questions.

"Who ordered you to come here? You're not one of the normal Hollows right? What purpose do you have to invade this town?" he asked the important ones first. He really didn't want to ask the Hollow to come with him just to get dissected by a nutcase, that's simply ridiculous even for him.

"I really don't have the mood to answer. Why don't you ask that Quincy? I've told him pretty much everything you ask just now." Wormsleeper said it simply.

"Then die," and Hitsugaya charged towards the Hollow. However, the Hollow backed off and moved further into the horde of Hollows. Wormsleeper then stood in the middle of the thousands of the Hollow.

"I won't let you end things like this! All Hollows, UNITE WITH ME!" Wormsleeper ordered, which surprised his opponents.

"What?" Rukia was surprised.

"That guy's crazy." Renji said.

"Damn."

All the Hollows abide to the command. They all moved towards the Hollow, and somehow, combined themselves with him. The thousands all combined, and emerge into a single, humongous being.

"Sheesh, can't things get any more cliché?"


	8. Battle In Town : Part 2

**Chapter 8 : Sunday Day Out – Battle in Town (part II)**

**I own nothing.**

A figure was seen moving towards the heated battle scene. The figure was moving silently, stealthily as it clearly didn't want to be noticed by the two people who were at the park, especially the dark-haired man with the glasses as that person was the only one visible at the park who was not badly injured, while the other one was lying like a dead corpse on a bench nearby. One thing for sure however, was that the man on the bench was alive, and the figure was heading towards him.

Saphira quickly sneaked behind the dark-haired man to get to her goal. Isaac Hellsing who was in deep slumber, but still not succumbed to his grave injuries. She was relieved to hear his weak heartbeat and light breathing, but she knew her reason to be there was not to worry about him.

She had received his message, and understood it completely. That's why she was there, for the 'red delivery'. When she reached the man, she connected her mind with Isaac, though she was a bit hesitant.

_Tierra! _At first there was no answer.

_Tierra! **What?** _A voice who didn't belong to the body answered from Isaac's mind. Isaac however, didn't move an inch. A few explosions can be heard, but she ignored it.

_Retrieve red delivery. **Oh, that thing arrived already? At last. **_She could hear snicker from Isaac's mind.

_This is emergency. Now hurry up, I don't want to be noticed. _She could hear something crashed nearby her, but she paid no mind to it. Working with Isaac and Tierra Hellsing for years had taught her to handle with invisible beings. She cannot see these things, but she could feel it. And this time, she could feel thousands of these things roaming the skies and the ground. She was not intimidated about it as the feeling was the same with what she felt on ghouls and vampires, she already got used to it.

_**Well, let's test our early Christmas present now, **_"shall we?" a figure could be seen forming beside Isaac's bench, until it clearly shaped into a perfect copy of Isaac, face and attire, except of different color.

Tierra was wearing a dark red hooded jacket, black shirt and maroon vest. He also wore white khaki pants and a pair of black over-sized shoes with white stripes. His gloves was black, while his tie and shades were yellow and red.

He was grinning evilly while watching his surroundings. He could see all the Hollows roaming around, and the shinigamis and Quincy struggling to defeat the cause of it all. He held himself from laughing.

The man walked casually towards Saphira, who was hiding behind a bush.

"Now, where's that thing? I want to see it." he said, his yellow irises glinting in excitement. Saphira looked at him in total distaste before she pointed at the bag she carried at her back.

Tierra only looked at it blankly before his normal smug look returned. "Now, hurry up and follow me. I know where to test this thing." and he quickly walked to the park's edge without a sound, followed by Saphira.

_What about Isaac? _"Don't worry, they can handle him. I don't want them to be suspicious when a supposed to be injured person disappeared suddenly. They might started to suspect us. Someone among them can handle his wound, if that's what you're worried about. He will be as good as new," Tierra said casually, as if a gravely injured Isaac and was now hanging between life and death is a normal daily thing.

"Even if he's dead, that person can handle it too." he added, but still cannot be accepted by the female snow werewolf, although she could accept the fact that they must remain unknown to everyone. Both of them walked past a rather tall, tanned man running to the park while they were walking. Tierra, who recognized the man just ignored him and Saphira pretended she didn't see him. The man however, didn't realized about them as Tierra was under his hood and Saphira was under her cap and he was too focused to something.

Several more explosions can be heard when they arrived at an abandoned building a mile away from the park. Tierra quickly went to the highest floor, just below the rooftop, where one could see almost every inch of the town, including the park. Saphira followed behind.

"Now, she-wolf, the bag." he said, while extending his hand at the werewolf. Saphira reluctantly handed over the bag she was holding. Tierra took the bag and emptied it. He then started to assemble its contents. Saphira only looked at him, watching him assembling a sniper rifle like a child playing with toy bricks.

"I've been waiting for this thing for weeks. Damn the customs, must be hard to smuggle this thing into Japan. But now that this baby is here, things would be much, much more interesting," he mused. He didn't even bother to look at neither the fight commencing at the park nor the tremendous amount of Hollows in the town.

_What do you want to shoot with this thing?_ "Just shut up and watch."

He then finished his little task. It was a sniper rifle similar to Barret M82, but had been remodeled and modified to suit the shooter. On the side of the rifle had engravings that written, _Hellsing Anti-Freak Weapon Hallelujah, _short name, Hallelujah. This little baby, as Tierra call it, used a 12.7 mm rounds which had three types of bullet. Silver bullet, live bullet, and spirit bullet. All three types were placed in different magazines, Tierra had to change the magazine if he wanted to use different kind of bullets. The two types of bullet were provided in the Hellsing ammunition room, but the spirit bullet was created by Tierra himself. And this time, he was using the latter.

He could hear the Hollow's command, "UNITE WITH ME!" when he finished preparing his gun, just awaiting his moment to attack. He whistled in amusement, watching all the Hollows being absorbed by Wormsleeper, forming a single, humongous being. The being then started to reform itself and somehow shrank into the form of a human. The being was now laughing maniacally, taunting his opponents with his newfound strength.

"Sheesh, can't things get any more cliché?" he mused sarcastically before he insert a bullet magazine into its place and prepared to shoot. His target, the newly-formed being.

"She-wolf, calculate the wind for me." his voice turned serious suddenly. _Calculate yourself. _Tierra only glanced at her for a moment before he said, "Fine."

Saphira suddenly looked at him in surprise. _You're using a scope? _"What the hell's wrong with it?" Tierra seemed annoyed with Saphira.

_I thought you didn't need that thing. Well, since you're..._

"Shut it, woman. I don't need you to remind me. I know that myself," and he removed the scope before throwing it at Saphira. Saphira caught it effortlessly. He then sit back at his shooting position. His yellow irises behind the red shades were shining, and he grinned murderously. His target is as clear as day, he could accurately determined his target's position even when he was behind that blinding white sphere of light.

"Wind speed, moderate. Distance, 1340 m, approximately. Obstacle, none. Let's do this." and he shot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I won't let you end things like this! All Hollows, UNITE WITH ME!" Wormsleeper ordered, which surprised his opponents.

"What?" Rukia was surprised.

"That guy's crazy." Renji said.

"Damn."

All the Hollows abide to the command. They all moved towards the Hollow, and somehow, combined themselves with him. The thousands all combined, and emerge into a single, humongous being.

The being then suddenly shrunk and shrunk until its size was like a teenage human boy. Surprisingly, its mask was no longer there, replaced by a pale white face, its ocean blue eyes shone brightly. One more thing, the pale white boy was butt-naked. There's a hole on his chest, protruding to his back.

"What...?" Hitsugaya said, didn't believe with what he just saw.

"No way..."

"He shrank..into a boy..." Rukia exclaimed. She didn't even bother to be blushed or anything as she was too shocked.

By that time, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at the battle scene.

"What the hell? Where's all those Hollows?" Ikkaku asked.

"It seems like the Hollows had combined themselves, forming that boy." Yumichika explained. "Where's his clothes?"

"This...what is this feeling...such strong power was surging inside me. This is...my power," and the boy was laughing maniacally. He suddenly decided to test his new powers. His first target, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The new being suddenly charged at Hitsugaya at extreme speed, and stabbed him just below his chest. Hitsugaya, who was caught off guard due to shock, couldn't do anything. One second he saw the naked boy, the next second he was impaled by the same boy.

"Che, damn..." and he fell head first to the ground, his bankai dissipated.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" the other shinigamis screamed. Ishida only watched, dumbstruck by the sudden movement. The naked boy couldn't help but feel strong, feel _invincible_. He felt that he could do anything. Now, who's his next victim?

The boy suddenly saw Ishida. _Yes, the nosy Quincy._ And he charged at him without a moment's notice. Ishida, who just realized the boy's next move, just barely draw his Seele Schneider before the boy struck him. The impact inflicted on the clash was tremendous, shocking Ishida slightly. The boy then proceeded to land a few more attacks, only to be barely blocked by the Quincy.

_This guy...his strength is completely different from before! _

"Haha! Feeling surprised? This is...the power of a Vasto Lorde!" the boy managed to stab Ishida square in the chest. Ishida spat out some blood before fall to his knees.

"Ishida!" Rukia exclaimed. Before she could do anything, the boy had disappeared. And the next moment, the boy was in front of her. _I couldn't see his movements at all! _

Giving the female shinigami an innocent-looking, murderous smile, the Vasto Lorde kicked her in the stomach, causing her to flew several meters away. Rukia couldn't even breath after that, hardly gasping for air.

That attack were seen by Inoue and Tatsuki who just arrived at the scene. Upon seeing the female shinigami got kicked away, Inoue exclaimed. "Kuchiki-san!" Her face was filled with absolute horror.

She quickly ran towards Rukia, when the Hollow reached up at her. She was too shock, her shield only slow at several milliseconds before the Hollow's attack.

"Orihime!" she heard a shout, and before she knew it, someone pushed her, evading her from the attack. And in her stead, Tatsuki was stabbed on her side. She smiled a little before losing her consciousness. Inoue was trembling, the feeling of guilt and despair was filling her entire being. The lost feeling of utter uselessness had returned once more.

"No! Tatsuki-chan!" the Hollow was grinning in excitement. He threw away the incapacitated Tatsuki before licking the blood on his hand with glee. The taste of spilled blood is so intoxicating. He then turned to look at the shaking blond strawberry woman.

"You're next, princess." and he lifted his hand, ready to strike.

"Split and deviate, _Ruri'iro Kujaku!"_ several vines suddenly wrapped his strike hand and whole body, rendered him immobile. Inoue was quickly dragged away by Renji. Ikkaku and Yumichika landed on the ground, Ikkaku already in his bankai.

"The hell's this?" the Hollow was startled by the sudden interference. He tried to tug off the vines, but he could feel his power's draining. He also saw the flowers on the vines started to bloom.

"Reiatsu absorber?" Yumichika smiled slightly at this.

"You sure are quick, for a naked boy. Yes, the vines will absorb your powers until you're drained completely." but what he didn't expect, was the Hollow started to laugh.

"Really? Then what if I say my power is limitless? HOLLOWS! UNITE WITH ME!" the Hollow yelled once more, causing more Hollows poured from Hueco Mundo into the Real World, heading straight at him, combining with him.

Yumichika suddenly felt his zanpakuto was pressured by the tremendous reiatsu absorbed by it. He could see the blooming flowers was consumed by flames, clearly reaching its limit. He quickly sealed his zanpakuto, which meant releasing the Hollow from the vines' grip. The next thing he knew, he was shot a dark blue cero.

"Gah!" Yumichika was consumed by the cero, and caused a huge explosion.

"Yumichika!" "Yumichika-san!" both remaining fighters exclaimed.

Seeing his comrade's fall, Ikkaku charged at the Hollow with his bankai. Having it fully charged, he strike the Hollow.

Unfortunate for him, the full brunt of his attack was stopped effortlessly by the Hollow. The Hollow then used the man's bankai to threw the bald shinigami away. He then shot a cero at the same man. Having to be in air, Ikkaku couldn't evade the attack. He received the cero head-on, causing the same large explosion as the previous shot.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is red and fur. By then he realized.

Renji had protected the shinigami from the vicious attack using his bankai. A few of the skeleton snake's bone was destroyed, but such destruction was small compared to the other destruction the Hollow had caused.

"Renji!" "Sorry for having to protect you, Ikkaku-san, but we really can't afford to lose any more people." Renji was sweating horribly, he felt terribly pressured by the Hollow's reiatsu even though he himself was in his bankai.

"So this is the strength of a Vasto Lorde, eh? Though he looked more like an arrancar than a Hollow." the Hollow was sniggering, chuckling, before he cackling like a maniac.

"Is that it? Is that the extent of the power possessed by Soul Society? Hah! More like a bunch of circus performers if I looked at it." he spat.

"No wonder König not suited to be here. All of you are mere rubbish compared to him! He belonged more to us. König is ours!" he roared enthusiastically. Renji, Ikkaku, and Inoue only looked at him, confused.

"What the hell's he's been rambling about?" Ikkaku asked.

"Dunno. But one thing for sure, we need to defeat him. Inoue, please take care of the injured ones!" Renji said. Inoue only watched him for a while before she replied.

"Got it!" and she quickly ran towards Ishida, who was the nearest to her that time.

"Oh no you don't," the Hollow suddenly charged towards the girl. But before he could reach her, a huge skeleton snake smashed at him. He was skidding a few meters away from the girl. He cursed inwardly before he decided to destroy the snake.

However, Renji acted faster. He screamed, _"Hikotsu Taihou!"_ and a red energy was formed at the snake's mouth, blowing up the Hollow before he could strike. Seeing the large smoke formed after the attack, Renji couldn't help but feel relieved. But he knew the Hollow wouldn't be scratched for something like that.

And it seems like he was right. He could hear the Hollow screaming in total rage while the smoke cleared. But the Hollow had no injuries or whatsoever, unfortunately.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" and the Hollow charged at him and Ikkaku.

"Looks like we have to kill him together, eh?" Ikkaku said bitterly while reverting his zanpakuto back to its shikai form. Oh how he hated a two-on-one fight, even though the one opponent was extremely strong. But he had no choice as he needed to see Yumichika, whether he's dead or alive.

"Aah." was the only answer Renji gave him, before they both charged towards the Hollow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Inoue was using her Soten Kisshun to heal Ishida. She wanted to heal the others but they are too far away from them. She was holding out her Santen Kesshun to block the clashing reiatsu from hitting her and Ishida.

"Inoue-san..." Ishida croaked. Inoue looked at him, worry and determination mixed in her gray eyes.

"Please don't talk, Ishida-kun. I'll heal you quickly," she said though she obviously unsure of the words she picked. It's been years since she had last use her powers, therefore she wasn't so sure of her healing capabilities. It might have deteriorated since the last time she used it more than ten years ago.

Fortunately, it hasn't, and she was very glad of that.

"Inoue-san, please heal Hellsing first." he said, motioning his eyes at the unconscious man on the bench, a few feet away from them. Inoue only shook her head, disagreed with the request.

"No, I can't leave you, you are terribly injured."

"He's terribly injured too, and he had the injuries longer than I do, so please," he said again, his eyes begging. This had caused Inoue to be more disturbed than ever.

"But Ishida-kun-"

"Please." Inoue only sighed in defeat at the man lying in front of her. The battle between the two shinigamis and the Hollow was still going on, but the shinigami side was clearly having trouble with it.

How can she go and heal Isaac-kun without having to stop healing Ishida-kun? And she still had to heal everyone else. She shuddered at the sight of Tatsuki bleeding out to death. She quickly pushed off the thought.

Suddenly she had an idea. But she had to let herself and Ishida-kun exposed to the monstrous pressure. However, she had no choice.

Hoping that her ideas would work, she had released Santen Kesshun from behind her back. All the pressure came back to her in full force, stumbling her forward to the Sonten Kisshun but she hold herself still.

She then had the three small spirits went to Isaac, and she had the triangular shield reformed under the man. Amazingly, she had no need to utter anything to make the shield or to heal, she could only focused herself for the power she wanted to release and the spell is formed. That at least an improvement after all those years.

And now, the hard part. This time, she focused most of her mind onto the shield. _Harden, harden, solid._ She repeated those words over and over again.

When she felt that it was enough, she tried focused onto moving the shield. _Harden, solid, move upwards. _She repeated the words like a mantra in her head while watching the result.

And the shield was moving a bit, moving Isaac slightly. She almost cried in joy before the shield shattered again. _It must be_ _the reiatsu around, _she thought.

She then focused her reiatsu onto the shield, strengthening it. She still spare some of her reiatsu onto her Sonten Kisshun, not letting Ishida's healing halted. She then reciting those three words again like a mantra.

_Harden, solid, move upwards._

_Harden, solid, move upwards._

_Harden, solid, move upwards._

_Harden,_

_Solid,_

_Move upwards._

After a few minutes focusing, at last the shield moved upwards, carrying Isaac along with it. _Yes, it worked! _She cried with joy, only mentally.

She then quickly focused on new word, _come here._ And the shield moved towards her, along with Isaac. He still not waking up.

She done it with utmost care, moving it slightly to not got caught up with the fight. At last, the shield and Isaac reached her and Ishida.

"Wow..." was the only word Ishida could came up with. She then put Isaac beside Ishida and enlarge her Sonten Kisshun. When she's done, that was when she realized that the battle had a new participant by the call of a certain technique that only a certain person could have uttered it.

"La Muerte!" a deep voice that Inoue quickly recognized screamed, before it was followed by a large explosion. Inoue quickly turned around.

"Sado-kun!"

The said man was holding out his white armored left hand, the said hand was smoking from punching something, perhaps the Hollow the two shinigamis was fighting since the beginning. The Mexican-Japanese man was wearing a jean jacket with a green and yellow flowery shirt underneath. He also wore a white khaki pants. He didn't called out back to the woman as he was still focused himself on the enemy that clearly didn't die from his attack.

"Damn it, more enemies?" Wormsleeper said, his body was a bit burned from the sudden attack, and nothing else. He glared at the new person with his mad blue yes.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man remain silent.

"No answer, eh? I don't need it anyway. Just die" and he lunged towards the new man, only to be smashed away by Renji's bankai. Sado then punched him another La Muerte. He growled in pain.

"Damn you!" the Hollow cursed before he extended his hand and suddenly a neon green light shone out from his extended hand. He then proceeded to jump at Sado and attempted to claw the man on his chest. Sado quickly backed away a few steps and dodged the attack, causing it to hit a lamp post and melted it. Sado only looked at the feat, shocked.

That's when Wormsleeper took the chance and clawed his hand in the air vertically and caused a green streak of light to emerge and headed for Sado. Sado then tried to stop the attack by punching it off, but failed and caused his fist to burn miserably. The huge man gasped in pain.

"What's...this?" he said before he buckled to his knees. _Poison?_ His first thought when he felt something was moving in his body in rapid speed. He was breathing heavily.

"My technique, but I don't want to bother telling you what kind. Just hurry up and die." the Hollow said, his hand that was still radiating the green light was raised, and he slashed at the man.

"Sado!" a voice could be heard from the smoke behind them, before a bald shinigami broke through the smoke and slashed the Hollow vertically using a long spear-like zanpakuto, but the Hollow blocked it effortlessly. A snake head coming right at him but he jumped away, dodging it.

"Feh, this is getting boring. I'll end this now." and he accumulated a huge amount of reiryoku and compressed it into a dark blue ball, forming a crater at his stand point in the process.

The shinigamis and human were looking in shock. They could imagine the amount of destruction the small blue ball could come up with. A second later, the Hollow released the ball, causing it to expand at a very high rate. His opponents looked at it, alarmed. But before they could do anything, everything was engulfed in white.

"What...?" Ikkaku said, surprised. Sado was sweating, he was the closest to the blue turning white ball.

"Damn...!" was Renji's only reply. He could see his own afterlife repeated back in front of him.

"Sado-kun! Everyone!" Inoue screamed when she saw the light. The light was bright white, yet was not comforting in the least. The light promised death. She and the other people were all engulfed in the light, and everything went silent.

Until they heard something crushed and collided with the ground, before followed by a scream. After that, the light faded, only to reveal a heavily injured Hollow.

Wormsleeper was injured, he lost his hand that produced the blue ball of energy. That very hand was on the ground, looked like being shot off from his shoulder. His wound was bleeding profusely, nothing indicated that the bleeding would stop any time soon. The owner of the hand was gasping and sweating, his face shown utter shock and pain, definitely not expecting to be attacked out of nowhere. His head looking around wildly, searching for the attacker.

"Where, where, WHERE?" he almost shouted, anger had been radiating off him. He ignored all the people he tried to kill, totally focused on the mysterious attacker.

His opponents, who were still dazed from the light had started to gain back their sight, was confused seeing the Hollow screaming like crazy, while whipping his head around, as if searching for something.

"What..?" Renji said, his eyes just started to show colors when he saw the crazed Hollow. Seeing the Hollow haven't show any indication of paying attention to him, he quickly grabbed Sado and shook Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku-san, Ikkaku-san! You're okay?" he said, while shaking his bald companion. Ikkaku quickly regained back his awareness and threw a glare at Renji.

"What the hell...? What happened? I thought I saw a bright light just now..." he said before he saw the Hollow. "What's wrong with him?"

Renji only shook his head. "I don't know, when I regained my consciousness, I saw him already like that. We shouldn't bother him. Let's go, we can't let him find us." Ikkaku agreed with him and moved away from that place along with an unconscious Sado. They proceeded to carry their other comrades and took them towards Inoue.

They saw the Hollow was attacked yet again, this time on the leg, crushing the one leg entirely. It was a horrible sight. The Hollow screamed in pain before his eyes darted towards the tall buildings far behind him.

Suddenly, the Hollow screamed, "FOUND YOU!" and he jumped out of sight. By that time Sado woke up he saw their opponent was already gone, his place was replaced by a huge pool of blood. When he asked the two shinigamis they only shook their heads. That is until a huge explosion and a massive reiatsu clash pushed them to the ground.

"W-What the hell? This reiatsu is monstrous!" Renji exclaimed, beads of sweat falling from his face. Ikkaku was the same, but he was quiet. His sight only focused to a crumbling tall building where he deduced the new fight came from. However, he couldn't sense who the new opponent the hollow fought, as if the reiatsu was masked. He tch'd in disappointment. His instinct was craving for a fight, but he knew if he interfered that fight, he would be dead, and he was worried about Yumichika.

"Damn." he cursed while watching more smoke came out from the destroyed building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tierra shot the Hollow before he launched the attack. He knew the attack very well, an attack only possessed by a Vasto Lorde. And that confirmed the level of the Hollow.

He then shot another round, this time on the right leg before he quickly straightened his rifle and moved away from the windows. He knew what would come next.

"Woman, get out of here." Saphira only stood there, perplexed. He then sent a death glare at the she-wolf. He could feel the Hollow coming right at them.

"NOW!" and at the same time, the wall crashed. He could feel the anger and incoming wrath radiating from the Hollow. He grinned in excitement. His rifle ready in hand.

"Took you long enough, Hollow." the Hollow's mad eyes went straight at him.

"It's you, isn't it?" his voice raspy, clearly holding back his anger and indescribable pain. His injuries were bleeding horribly, but he paid no mind to it. Tierra deduced that the Hollow was too angry to think about his injuries. Clearly wrong in the head. Tierra chuckled, he wanted to taunt the Hollow further, estimating how far had the Hollow snapped. He loved the look on his face, that showed that the shots had not been wasted at all.

"Yup, it's me. How do you know that I shoot you by the way?" he gave a mocking grin and a mocking bow. He gripped his rifle firmly. He could sense Saphira already far from the building. He could care less about any human casualties from the falling debris. Yes, it's time for action.

"Your rifle. None of the shinigamis can shoot, and the only shooter, the Quincy, does not use bullets." he said while showing two pieces of crushed bullets. Wormsleeper's arm and leg had started to regenerate.

Tierra whistled, amazed, "To think you could figure that out. Nice."

"End this chit-chat. I'll kill you and get back König from those pests." the Holow said while crouching, preparing to attack. Tierra only raised his eyebrows.

"King?" suddenly he remember something and smirked devilishly. "Sorry, bloke, but he's mine. Mine and mine alone."

His statement had caused the Hollow to enrage more, and Wormsleeper lunged at him, crying out his battle cry. Tierra's grin got wider. The other side of the building crashed.

Tierra jumped out of the falling building, "Ha!" and shot few more rounds of his rifle at the smoke. He quickly reloaded and tried to shoot, but the Hollow jumped out of the smoke and shot a cero at him. He quickly dodged it in mid-air.

However, the Hollow sonido-ed behind him and hit him at his back, sending him flying back at the destroyed building. Wormsleeper then shot another cero, this time destroying the building completely.

Watching the falling debris, Wormsleeper laughed madly, "A pathetic bastard like you who used a human's toy shall never beat me!" he declared proudly.

A grin spread.

"Really?"

Two yellow spots from inside the smoke.

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly, two shots coming from inside the thick smoke, only to be barely dodged by Wormsleeper. He then saw a shadow from inside the smoke but when the smoke cleared, no one was there.

Three more shots coming from behind Wormsleeper. He quickly blocked the shots, but the bullets went through him, creating three holes on his hand. He screamed in pain.

"Where, where the hell are you? Show yourself!" Wormsleeper cried, he sharpen his senses to search for Tierra but failed. It seemed that Tierra had hidden his reiatsu.

A mad laugh followed his screams.

"Why? Are you scared, little boy? Unable to see, to sense your enemy? Are you afraid of being killed before you know it?" a mad voice taunted him. Wormsleeper had landed on the debris where a building once stood there before, searching in the thick smoke the source of the voice.

The voice laughed again.

"I'm not scared! You are the coward! Running and hiding inside a cloud of smoke while spouting nonsense!"

"Me? A coward? Then why are you shaking? Is it because you're cold? Or simply...terrified?"

Wormsleeper then realized he was shaking. He tried to stop, but failed. He felt wrong standing among the smoke, while his enemy hiding beneath it, waiting, preying on him. Beads of sweat trickling down his pale white skin.

He had to admit, he was scared.

A cackle.

"See? No one will blame you if you're scared, it is simply the instincts that differentiate each of us. The weak fear the strong." the voice crooned from inside the smoke.

"That means...I'm weak," the realization struck the Hollow like a stab to his absent heart.

"No, no. I'm not weak, I'm strong. I'm strong!" he exclaimed, only to receive an eery chuckle from inside the smoke.

"Such exclamation is exaggerating, annoying too," the voice stopped chuckling.

"You see, I'm not the kind to stab from behind then hide bastard, I prefer a straightforward battle, where you don't need to hide yourself inside a thick smoke or mist like this. However, I have to do this because of a certain reason that I can't tell you about."

The Hollow remain silent.

"However, time is running out for both of us. I'll end this now, they might have done repairing him."

After the speech end, Wormsleeper sensed Tierra. He sonido-ed and gave a kick at his rear side. The kick hit something, and the force pushed the smoke away, revealing Tierra blocking his strike using his rifle. Wormsleeper then proceeded to land another kick, which he expected to be blocked by Tierra, and he land a punch on Tierra's face, sending him away into the debris.

"Hah! I'm weaker then you? What an understatement. It was you who is weaker than me!" Wormsleeper said in triumph. Tierra only looked at him, a streak of blood dripping from his mouth. He felt some blood dripping to his hand. He wiped it off.

Looking at his scratched rifle, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. That's his favorite rifle. Luckily the rifle just scratched here and there but not broken to pieces, if not the Hollow in front of him will face his wrath that even Isaac and Zangetsu would cower from. He inwardly sighed before another kick hit him.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Wormsleeper stopped attacking his opponent, watching his broken form on the piling debris. He then started to cackle madly watching his enemy's demise. Or so he thought.

His cackles stopped abruptly when he saw Tierra. He saw his eyes.

The strange yellow eyes shine in pure conviction.

Pure confidence.

Of winning.

Even in that broken body.

He believed he could win even in that broken body.

This only enraged Wormsleeper. He then lunged to stab him, this time killing him. Killing the strange yellow eyes. That once before shone as brilliant as the amber eyes of the man that he stabbed earlier. The two pairs of eyes that shone equally bright during the event that one fiery night. The eyes of pure confidence to win.

However, his stab only reached the broken pieces of the destroyed building, melting in the process. But the man he wanted to kill wasn't there. Where is he? He looked around.

"I'm here." a voice spoke from behind him. He turned around, only to have a punch settled on his face. He was thrown backwards.

Tierra walked towards him, his rifle in hand. His eyes looking down on the scared form of Wormsleeper. His mouth twitched a little.

"Attacking from behind, yelling around, boasting being so-called powerful, yet cower in fear when get an unexpected attack." he tch'd.

"You're a shame to the Hollow kind."

"W-what do you know about a Hollow's pride? Who are you really?"

Tierra's eyes glinting in dry humor. "I am a Hollow, just like you." Wormsleeper's face retorted to pure shock.

"But how...I can't even feel you!" Tierra let out a dry chuckle.

"Of course you can't, boy, because we are of entirely different level. You're but a little black dot on the vast white canvas of Hueco Mundo. Worthless, meaningless." his aura as if distorted, rising higher and higher until the sky in the cowering Hollow's eyes turned black, dark as night. Only his white feature and the merciless yellow irises gave color inside the darkened view.

"And now, answer my question."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inoue had finished healing Ishida, Isaac, Ikkaku, Renji, and Sado. She was now healing Rukia, Hitsugaya, Tatsuki, and Yumichika. She now was able to heal a lot of people in one time. This new development had pleased her. Isaac, who was still unconscious lie beside her. His serene sleeping face caused Inoue to feel calm and determined at the same time.

Looking at his face, who was surprisingly similar to the person she once loved with all her heart, had gave her some sort of satisfaction, quenching the deep thirst of longing in her heart. She really missed Ichigo, and after years someone came and ceased her painful memories of that one night. Her gray eyes softened, she really wished to see that pair of amber eyes once more.

Sado, Renji, and Ikkaku had helped her picking up their fallen friends. Renji and Ikkaku were obviously shocked when they saw Isaac. Renji almost gave a punch at Isaac before Ishida and Sado stopped him from doing so. He was upset thinking about his disappeared friend, after the painful blow Rukia received from his disappearance. Renji couldn't helped but to shiver thinking of Rukia, or maybe Baykuya's reaction. If he wanted to punch the man, wonder what the female shinigami and her noble brother would do. Froze him? Turn him into mince meat? Yes, there are those possibilities. But he had to wait until she woke up.

Ikkaku however, could control his anger when he was told that this man is different from Ichigo. Luckily he was a little bit sane than his captain. Zaraki-taichou might cut the poor doppelganger to pieces before he even able to breath. Ichigo's disappearance had gave quite a blow at the spiky-haired crazy fighter of a captain. He was deeply disappointed when Ichigo was reported missing, he almost killed everyone in the 11th Division barracks. He's been longing to clash swords with the berry head once more, unfortunately he lost his power in the Winter War and disappeared to nowhere after a brutal assault on his home. Yachiru the small annoying little pink-haired brat of a vice-captain had uncharacteristically cried when she heard about the incident. She wanted to play again with her favorite Ichi.

They were all into their own thoughts when they heard a very loud explosion coming from the destroyed building. When they looked at it, a huge red energy tower was formed. All of them confirmed it as cero. Ikkaku and Renji quickly shunpo-ed towards the site, to check what's going on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tierra looked at the place where Wormsleeper once sat. the cero he fired off must have attracted attention. He was undeniably pissed, what an annoying pest the Hollow was. He gripped his rifle harder. Remembering back made him more enraged.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_And now, answer my question." he said, hollow in his voice._

"_W-what do you want to know? I know nothing!"_

"_Who is the one that ordered you to get King?" he asked. He didn't even forget to put in hidden threat in his tone if the Hollow refused to answer._

"_K-king? I don't know what you're talking about!" the Hollow answered, almost shouting._

_Tierra rolled his eyes before he shoved Hallelujah's barrel into the Hollow's open mouth. The Hollow choked and coughed because of the sudden intrusion into his mouth. 'Oh my poor rifle, forgive me,' he spoke in his mind. He had to clean his rifle later on. After he squeezed information out of this pest._

"_No more stalling, boy. I am a very impatient man. Now answer me before I shot your mouth off and get the answers in another way." he grinned maliciously at this, causing the silenced Hollow to shiver in fear._

"_Fah-fhine," the Hollow answered. Tierra calmed his expression a bit, his grin had turned into a malicious, almost serene smile._

"_Now, my question. Who is the one that ordered you to get King?" meanwhile, he intruded the Hollow's mind to rake hidden information in case the Hollow left out anything._

"_Hai-hai von't know!" Tierra saw someone in black and white attire, although vaguely. But he had recognized it as shihakusho and haori. However, he couldn't see anymore than that, even the face as it was too blur._

"_H-vhe jush shaid to vet honig, zhehst all. Vhe showed vhis victure, zhat's all vhai know!" Wormsleeper said, his throat was shoved mercilessly by Tierra's rifle barrel. Tierra stopped torturing the poor Hollow, his mind processed everything he obtained._

_'A captain...wanted the King. Is it really a captain? But the black and white sure looked like haori and shihakusho. This guy used random Hollows to get to him, but what does he want? What does this related to? It can't be about Ichigo, isn't it? And the recent raids...are way too suspicious. The vampires threw away their ghouls, a really rare feat considering vampire's lust for power and dominance.' Suddenly Tierra realized something._

_'His picture? That person gave him Isaac's picture! Where did he get that? Is it really about Ichigo after all? And the Heiland thing...it must because of that night.' _

_His mind processed the information at an incredible speed, if someone could hear his thoughts, they would hear whirring in his head, like a moving gear._

_By that time, he realized about the pathetic Hollow he shoved his rifle to. He looked at the Hollow, and almost gagged when he saw what happened to him. The Hollow was sweating heavily, and because of his nakedness, he could see his whole body sweat, which was a very disgusting sight. The Hollow was fidgeting nervously, he couldn't run because of the rifle shoved at his mouth. A few whimpers were heard coming out from the Hollow. Luckily the Hollow didn't do anything even more disgusting, like peeing at his shoes and pants. Ugh, that would be a total pain to clean up. To summed it up, the whole scenario was pathetic._

_Tierra gave an innocent smile at the poor Hollow. "Thank you for your cooperation. And now.." he revealed a malicious grin, comparable to the No-Life-King's usual grin._

"_You can die." The Hollow at his mercy started to scream something incomprehensible, perhaps begging for his pitiful life. However, like hell Tierra would listen to that. A flash of dark red energy came out from the rifle's barrel which was inside the Hollow's mouth. The Hollow begged even harder._

"_Bye-bye, boy." and the red light exploded into a towering red energy._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tierra felt two presences coming at him. He quickly walked away, pulled his hood on to cover his face, and somehow be able to drag out the rifle's bag from under the pile of debris. How the bag could survive the whole fight, he didn't know. He shoved Hallelujah in, and went to search for Saphira.

When the two shinigami arrived at the scene, they only found a pile of debris that was once a tall building, but found no living soul there. Both of them tried to trace the source of the reiatsu residue, but failed. One thing they could conclude, is that the Hollow they fought so hard before, had been killed by someone or something that was far stronger than the Hollow. And that revelation is somewhat disturbing and terrifying at the same time. Someone, or something that is far stronger than any of the shinigami present is roaming around the town, undetectable.

Both Renji and Ikkaku decided to report this to Hitsugaya and Soul Society after the little captain awaken. But for now, they will let this slide. Both of them leave the scene not realizing that a figure was watching them from afar, with a devil smile plastered on its face.

**And that's the end of Battle in Town!** **This is the longest chapter I had made so far. I think I will made even longer chapter afterward. Anyway, as you can see, I had made Tierra fought without using Zangetsu but using a rifle instead. Sorry if the battle was extended too much, I can't help but to do it like that. The battle scenes in my head was described in the form of big-panel manga pages, just like Bleach. Perhaps I read Bleach too much. Inoue's ability I enhanced it a little, actually I had planned her power-up long before I started this story, perhaps years before. And sorry if I made the shinigami rather weak, I want to focus on Tierra. They will get more attention after this, perhaps.  
**

**Furthermore, I hoped this isn't too late, I wished everyone a Happy New Year! I hope this new year will bring about better things. Ah, and for anyone that will start their new school semester tomorrow, I wished them Happy Back to School! I have finished my schooling and just waiting for my exam results, so I will have more time at home to finish this story! Yay! **

**If there's anything that bothered you, or maybe questions or criticism, please click on the blue review link just below this chapter, 'kay? Your reviews will made me even more spirited to continue this story, although I will continue this even when no one reviewed. Or maybe not. Bye for now! **


End file.
